Teen Titans Expansion
by benderjam
Summary: A collection of oneshots that form an idea for a sixth season. The Brotherhood of Evil has returned and the Titans are more than determined to stop them. Beast Boy is getting stronger as they try to stop the Brain and recruit more young super heroes. Join us as we see Beast Boy grow stronger, new heroes appear, and the formation of the Titans West. Contains BBRae RobStar and CyBee
1. King of the Jungle

King of the Jungle

 **Before you read: I do not own "Teen Titans" or any of the DC characters that will be introduced in this story. I originally planned to do a series of oneshots that would be the most important parts of this story, but then I decided to put them together into one story. I miss this show and I really wish they would bring it back, it's sooooo much better than "Teen Titans GO!".**

It was a bright and sunny day at Titans Tower and they were all gathered in the living room Cyborg next to a large object covered by a white tarp and the others stood in front of him.

Cyborg happily said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present my newest creation:…"

He grabbed the tarp as he continued. "the great, the amazing, the one, the only…"

He pulled off the tarp revealing a huge machine while he exclaimed, "T-Machine!"

They all looked in amazement with eyes the size of dinner plates as they went "ooh" and "ahh".

Cyborg smiled proudly as he said, "Yep, with this baby we'll be able to know whenever a crime happens, and we'll know where it is and who's behind it."

Robin smiled as he said, "Great work Cyborg."

Cyborg stood in front of him, Starfire, and Raven as he talked about his machine and how it would help them fight crime. While he was talking, none of them paid attention as Beast Boy popped up in front of the machine with a curious expression. He noticed a big red button and slowly reached out to push it.

Raven noticed him and yelled, "Beast Boy don't…"

She was too late as he pushed the red button without any idea what it would do; there was a big explosion that blew the roof of Titans Tower, and then the roof fell back down. Inside the machine was completely destroyed and all that was left was mark in the floor with smoke coming from it.

They all shot death glares at Beast Boy and he turned around with his eyes closed and he smiled and chuckled nervously and said, "Oops."

A bunch of fire appeared behind them as they all furiously yelled, "BEAST BOY!"

He smiled nervously as he softly said, "Uh… sorry."

Raven walked up to him and he showed fear as she furiously exclaimed, "Why can't you just be quiet and do nothing?!"

Cyborg joined her and said, "Yeah man, all you do is mess everything up and break everything ya touch!"

Beast Boy showed a hurt expression as he said, "I said I was sorry."

Cyborg angrily replied, "Sorry doesn't fix my machine does it?!"

Suddenly the alarm sounded and a red light started flashing, they all glared at Beast Boy and he innocently put his hands up and said, "I didn't do anything!"

Suddenly the alarm stopped and they turned to the TV as static appeared and suddenly it showed The Brotherhood of Evil.

The Brain spoke with his mechanical monotone voice as he said, "Greetings Titans."

They all showed shocked expressions and Beast Boy said, "The Brain!"

Opening theme song

The Titans stared at the screen and Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "The Brotherhood of Evil. How are you back?"

Cyborg showed a similar expression as he said, "Yeah, last I checked we put you guys on ice."

The Brain replied, "That is not important. All you need to know is that we are back, and that your end draws near."

The screen then showed a huge machine of theirs as the Brain said, "Behold, my Geothermal Detonator."

They all gasped in shock and horror and Beast Boy did too, Raven stood next to him and did not even look at him as she said, "You don't know what it is do you?"

He did not change his expression as he answered, "Not a clue, but I know it can't be good."

Raven let out a weary sigh as she said, "It causes volcanic eruptions."

Beast Boy was now even more worried; Cyborg then stated, "If they activate that thing they can cause erupt any volcano on the planet, or even create new ones."

The Brain continued, "By this time tomorrow, it will activate and none of you can possibly hope to stop us. Farewell Titans, your end is near."

The screen went black and Robin said, "Cyborg, see if you can track them. We've got to find them and stop them!"

Cyborg was already at the computer as he began typing and said, "Way ahead of you man. I got a lock on their location, they're in a jungle in Africa."

Robin then enthusiastically said, "Alright, let's go!"

Later they were all flying in the T-Ship as they were now in Africa flying over trees toward where they tracked the Brotherhood's transmission.

As they flew Robin looked at the radar and said, "We're coming up on their base. Get ready team."

Beast Boy thought and said, "Maybe we should land."

Cyborg was confused as he said, "What, why?"

Beast Boy stared forward intently as he said, "Because they're probably waiting for us to show up. The Brain probably called us because he knew we would come to stop him so he could destroy us. We have to land go on foot, if we fly they'll start shooting at us. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Raven did not take him seriously as she sarcastically said, "Yeah, because you're never wrong."

Beast Boy glared at her in her pod and assertively said, "Look, I may not know a lot about high-tech stuff but I do know the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Brain. I've been fighting those guys most of my life, and I'm telling you we need to land!"

Robin did not listen as he said, "We have to get into that base at all cost. Don't worry Beast Boy, we'll be careful."

They kept flying and outside the Brotherhood's base was General Immortus, who was looking through a pair of high-tech binoculars and he saw the T-Ship approaching.

He lowered his binoculars and shrewdly said, "The young are so predictably naïve."

All over the base large laser turrets came online and hundreds of tanks around the perimeter and when the T-Ship came into range all the turrets and tanks began firing. The T-Ship took a few hits and used evasive maneuvers; they managed to avoid a few blasts but they were still taking damage.

As they flew Beast Boy said, "I told you guys we should've landed!"

Robin was not deterred as he said, "Don't worry Beast Boy, I've got a plan. Titans separate!"

Beast Boy then urgently said, "What?! No! We have to stay together or…"

They didn't listen to him as the T-Ship separated into the five individual pods and Beast Boy pouted a moment before he started flying his pod. The five of them flew in different directions and spiraled and looped threw the air as they avoided the blasts from the turrets and tanks. They also fired their own lasers and managed to destroy a few tanks and turrets. They were doing well at first but then Beast Boy's pod was hit and he began to lose control.

Starfire showed concern as she yelled, "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy tried to maintain control as he exclaimed, "I told you we should've stayed together!"

He lost control and began to fly away and soon crashed in the jungle and Cyborg urgently said, "Hold on BB! We're…"

Before he could do anything his pod was blasted and he lost control and crashed in a different part of the jungle.

Robin saw this and exclaimed, "Cyborg!"

Raven's pod was blasted and she also lost control and crashed in another part of the jungle, and Robin yelled, "Raven!"

Starfire's pod was shot at and as she lost control Robin showed much fear and concern as he held his hand out and yelled, "STARFIRE!"

Her pod spun out of control and crashed and Robin flew to help her but his pod was hit and he lost control and crashed in a different part of the jungle. All five of them had been shot down and separated across the jungle.

General Immortus looked through his binoculars and saw the area where Robin crashed and smiled victoriously as he said, "Divide and conquer."

Meanwhile Robin had climbed out of his pod and pulled out his communicator and said, "Cyborg? Beast Boy? Starfire? Raven? Anyone?"

There was no response on his communicator and Robin thought as he said to himself, "Hmm, no response."

Suddenly he heard a noise and ran away from the pod and hid himself among the trees. He watched as a tank moved toward the pod and a few robotic soldiers climbed out and investigated the crash.

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "I'd better find the others before the Brotherhood does."

He then set off into the jungle to search for the others; he ran through the trees and bushes and kept moving to make sure the troops wouldn't find him. He suddenly stopped when he saw two robotic soldiers standing in front of him, facing the other way. They turned around but he was already out of sight as he hid behind a tree and waited for them to leave. After a minute they moved on and he watched them leave and then looked up the tree and saw how tall it was. He decided to get a better view of the area, so he climbed up the tree and stood on a high branch as he looked around. His eyes widened in shock as he saw how far apart all the crash sites were and he also saw tanks driving through the jungle and soldiers walking patrolling, both human and robotic. Finding his teammates was going to be extremely difficult, let alone doing so while trying to avoid getting captured by the Brotherhood's troopers.

Robin showed a tedious expression as he sighed and said, "This may take a while."

Meanwhile in the Brotherhood's base, the Brain was watching as his men worked on his Geothermal Detonator.

Monsieur Mallah walked behind him with a serious expression as he said, "We have searched the crash sights and found none of them. They have managed to elude our forces and their ranks have been scattered."

The Brain turned his "body" and slowly moved (thanks to the small wheels in the bottom of his "body") toward a monitor while he said, "No matter, Monsieur Mallah. The young Titans are persistent, but predictable."

He stopped in front of the monitor as it showed several images of all their defenses while the Brain continued, "They will first attempt to find each other, then they will come to us and they will fall before us."

Mallah stood next to him as he smiled confidently and said, "Oui."

The Brain the contacted Immortus and said, "Immortus, send out our troops and engage all defenses. See to it that the Titans are found and destroyed."

Immortus spoke into his Comlink and said, "It will be done."

Meanwhile in the jungle

Robin spent the past hour searching for his friends as he made his way through the jungle. He moved stealthily through the trees to avoid being detected by the Brain's troops; he snuck past soldiers and hid among the plants as tanks drove by. He kept moving and managed to avoid detection when suddenly he heard explosions and a familiar ringing sound. He looked around and then saw Starfire floating high in the air, throwing starbolts at something. She was also being shot at as hundreds of lasers fired at her and when one finally hit her it sent her falling to the ground.

Robin showed fear as he exclaimed, "Starfire!"

He then ran in the direction she fell, determined to reach her before the Brotherhood could and to make sure she was alright.

After running for a while he came to a clearing, where he saw Starfire getting up off the ground and she looked and saw him and happily exclaimed, "Robin!"

He smiled happily as he ran toward her and shouted, "Starfire!"

They hurried and happily embraced each other while Starfire said, "How happy I am to see you!"

Robin held her upper arms as he said, "I was worried about you."

Starfire held him the same way as she said, "I was also worried for you."

They smiled lovingly as they looked into each other's eyes, then their eyes widened as they suddenly heard someone say, "Such a touching reunion."

They both turned to see Immortus watching them with an evil smile as several of his robotic soldiers joined him and aimed their weapons at Robin and Starfire.

Immortus then moved his right arm out as he ordered, "Fire!"

The robotic soldiers began to fire at Robin and Starfire, but they quickly dodged their shots and began to fight them. Robin threw three of his explosive disks and destroyed three of them while Starfire flew at one and smashed her fist into it, knocking it away. Starfire then shot out a wave of her starbolt energy which destroyed four more of them. Robin swung his bow at a couple of them and knocked them down and then threw his birdarangs, which stabbed them and caused sparks of electricity to come from them before they fell down. They destroyed them all and stared at Immortus, but he only smiled evilly as four tanks emerged behind him with even more robotic soldiers. Robin and Starfire showed nervous expressions before they started blasting at them. Robin and Starfire retreated into the jungle while avoiding the blasts from the robots and tanks. They tried to pursue them but Robin and Starfire quickly gave them the slip and Immortus ordered them to continue on.

Robin and Starfire hid behind a tree as they watched them leave, and when they were gone Robin looked at Starfire and said, "That was close. Starfire, we're going to have to be careful to make sure we don't get captured. I just hope the others haven't been captured already and that we'll be able to stop the Geothermal Detonator."

Starfire remained optimistic as she said, "Do not worry Robin, we will find our friends and stop Brotherhood of Evil."

He nodded as he had no intention of giving up; they spent the next hour trying to find the others. Things had been going smoothly so far as they managed to avoid being detected by any of the Brotherhood's troops, but they remained vigilant as they continued. They found it difficult to search through the jungle because they weren't sure how to find their way around; Robin's training never covered much about surviving in the wilderness. Starfire followed Robin's lead because they could not fly over the trees or they would be much more vulnerable, so listened to Robin in sneaking through the jungle. It was still not easy to avoid being captured as they came across many of the soldiers' patrol routes. Robin's stealth skills helped them greatly in sneaking past both the human and robotic soldiers.

They managed to sneak past the human soldiers, partly because they were more scattered in smaller numbers and assigned to patrol the denser parts of the jungle. The robotic soldiers were assembled in larger numbers as they marched through areas where there were less trees. They managed to sneak past them through Robin's strategic planning as they would create diversions and sneak past the robots when they were distracted. The tanks were much more difficult to get past as they drove on roads they had created by knocking over trees. The tanks patrolled in small groups as they drove down their routes, so Robin and Starfire waited until there was an opening that they could sneak through. Multiple times they almost got caught and managed to escape by hiding in bushes or trees and would only attack when they needed to.

Later, after much sneaking around, they walked as Robin had his communicator out and stared at it as he said, "I still can't seem to get a lock on any of their signals. They must be somehow jamming our locator frequencies."

Starfire grew more concerned as she said, "Oh… I hope that they have not been captured."

Robin looked at her and said, "Don't worry Starfire we'll find them and…"

He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a branch breaking on the ground; they both were silent as they turned in the direction of the noise and heard the faint sound of footsteps. Robin and Starfire quickly hid behind a tree and listened as the footsteps were getting louder. Robin looked at Starfire and she nodded with a serious expression and when the footsteps came close enough they both jumped out from behind the tree ready to fight. Robin had his bow staff out and Starfire's eyes and hands were glowing, but the owners of the footprints were Cyborg, who had his left sonic cannon activated, and Raven who had her hands out as the glowed black.

Starfire's eyes and hands stopped glowing as she said, "Friends! You are safe!"

Raven lowered her hands while Cyborg deactivated his sonic cannon and Robin put away his bow staff.

Robin was tense as he said, "The Brain has his troops everywhere!"

Cyborg agreed as he said, "You're telling us! We barely managed to find each other without getting blasted by his tin men."

Starfire then curiously asked, "Where is Beast Boy?"

Cyborg replied, "He's not with you?"

Robin and Starfire shook their heads and Starfire showed a worried expression while Robin showed a bit of regret.

Raven showed no faith as she turned her eyes away and said, "He's probably already been captured."

The others agreed and Robin said, "Well, we have to get to their base so we can shut down that machine and save Beast Boy."

Cyborg looked at the scanner in his left forearm as he said, "According to locator, the base is about fifteen miles north of here."

Starfire showed a somewhat nervous expression as she said, "And it will most likely be heavily defended and difficult to reach."

Robin showed determination as he said, "Then we'd better get going."

They all suddenly heard someone chuckling and they turned their heads as Immortus emerged from the jungle and said, "I am afraid you will not be going anywhere."

The four of them stood in fighting stances as they prepared to attack, but Immortus smiled deviously and suddenly dozens of his robotic soldiers emerged around them. Then several trees were pushed over as tanks drove behind them and they all aimed their weapons at the four Titans. The four of them were shaken as they were not sure they could defeat all of them.

Immortus moved his hand out as he ordered, "Fire at will."

All the robotic soldiers started to rapidly fire at them and the Titans ducked and swerved around to avoid their shots. Starfire floated in the air as she threw starbolts and managed to destroy a few robot soldiers, but more moved in place and she was hit by one of their blasters and fell down. Cyborg grunted fiercely as he fired his right sonic cannon and took out a few of them, but more blasted him all at once and knocked him back. Robin threw a few of his birdarangs, which stabbed a few of the robots in the head, causing them to spark and fall down. But others rapidly fired at him and he barely managed to avoid their blasts, until one finally hit him and knocked him down.

Raven created a wall of her black energy that blocked the robots' blasts as they kept firing and she tried hard to keep it up. Immortus then signaled his tanks to attack and they began to fire and they destroyed Raven's wall and she let out a cry of pain as she fell down. The others gathered around her and started to defend her as they blasted at the robot soldiers and tanks but they were hardly making a dent in their numbers. It was especially hard for them to avoid getting blasted due to their large numbers and great firepower. It became obvious that they could not defeat them and that if they did not do something they would be destroyed right there.

Starfire spoke urgently as she yelled, "There numbers are too great for us! We cannot fight them!"

Robin started running as he exclaimed, "She's right. Titans retreat!"

He and Cyborg started running while Starfire and Raven flew after them as the robotic soldiers kept firing at them. The four of them kept moving through the trees while Immortus' robotic soldiers marched forward as they continued to fire rapidly.

As they pressed on, Immortus smiled evilly as he said, "Yes! Keep firing. Drive them on toward our trap and let them face their destruction."

The robot soldiers kept blasting as they marched through the trees and the Titans kept moving as they dodged the lasers. After a while they were out of range but the four of them kept moving to make sure that they would not find them. Eventually they came to a clearing and they stopped and caught their breath while Robin turned around to make sure they weren't followed.

He turned to the others and said, "I think we lost them."

Starfire smiled thankfully as she said, "Then we are safe."

Robin looked around at the clearing and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he said, "I'm not so sure."

He walked forward and looked around while Cyborg curiously said, "What's wrong man?"

He continued to look around as he suspiciously said, "Something doesn't feel right."

He looked around but saw nothing and turned back to the others and said, "It's too quiet."

The others realized he was right as Raven said, "Not even the sound of any animals."

Robin turned his head side to side as he said, "And shouldn't a clearing like this have some automatic defenses protecting it?"

Cyborg looked at the screen in his right forearm and said, "My scanners aren't picking up any defense systems."

Starfire then suggested, "Perhaps the patrols come through here searching for intruders."

Robin remained suspicious as he said, "No. The Brain's smarter than that. I'm starting to think Immortus was trying to lead us into a trap. We'd better keep moving, and be careful."

They started walking through the clearing, wary of the ominous silence as they prepared for whatever they would encounter next. None of them were aware that Immortus was watching them with his high-tech binoculars, smiling deviously as he had them right where he wanted them.

He lowered his binoculars and used his Comlink as he said, "Master, they are in position."

In their base, the Brain stared at his monitors as he said, "Excellent, then activate the sentry and let them face their doom."

Immortus smiled evilly as he said, "Gladly."

He pulled out a small remote that only had one button and he pushed it with his thumb and activated their surprise for the Titans. The four of them were walking toward the edge of the clearing as Robin warily looked around for anything suspicious. He suddenly stopped as he looked at the ground and noticed a pebble moving up and down and the others noticed and realized the ground was shaking. They looked around but could not find the cause as they remained cautious, knowing that something was about to happen. Suddenly they heard a faint pounding sound that occurred every time the ground shook and it occurred in a consistent pattern.

Cyborg spoke up as he said, "Footsteps?"

The pounding sound was getting louder and closer as the four of them stared ahead and noticed that the leaves from the trees were also shaking. Suddenly two trees fell over as a huge robotic sentry emerged and entered the clearing. The robot was twenty-five feet tall and had a large imposing figure with broad shoulders, thick arms and legs, and three-digit robot claws. The robot had six red blasters in the sides of its torso and one big one in the center, it also had two small red blasters in the middle of its claws. It also had a bucket-shaped head with a single red optic in the middle. The robot stomped toward them and was about to attack as it casted a huge shadow over the Titans.

As it stomped toward them Raven sarcastically commented, "Something tells me Robin was right. It's a trap."

The robot stood in front of them and leaned over as it fired a red laser from its red optic as the scene faded to black.

Commercial break

The Titans scattered to avoid the laser and Robin yelled, "Attack!"

They all began to battle the sentry as Starfire flew toward it and punched it, but it blasted her and knocked her to the ground.

Raven levitated as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion…"

She was interrupted as the sentry shot her with the blaster in its right claw and knocked her down. Cyborg blasted his right sonic cannon at it three times, but his blasts did not appear to damage it at all. Cyborg deactivated his sonic cannon and ran at it and jumped up and tried to punch it in the chest, but it activated its magnetic shields and repelled him backwards. Robin threw three of his explosive disks at it but they did not damage and it rapidly fired the six small blasters on the sides of its chest. They all avoided the blasts and Starfire flew back at it but it swung its right arm at her and knocked her toward Robin and they both fell to the ground. The robot then fired the large blaster in the middle of its torso and hit the ground in front of Cyborg and Raven, knocking them both back toward Robin and Starfire. They all looked up and showed fear as the robot stood over them and held its left arm back and prepared to swing it at them. They closed their eyes and waited, but nothing happened; they slowly opened their eyes and showed shock as they saw the robot being held back by a green T-Rex that its jaw bitten down on its left upper arm.

Starfire was relieved as she happily exclaimed, "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy turned around and threw the robot away, sending it tumbling on the ground before it got up and turned to him. Beast Boy roared loudly before he charged at it and rammed his head into its chest and knocked it back. Beast Boy then bit down on its left arm, ripped it off, and tossed it aside before turning around and swinging his tail at it. The robot landed on its back and tried to get up but Beast Boy stepped on top of it and pinned it to the ground. He bit down on the robot's head and ripped it off and tossed it away before he let out a loud roar of ferocity.

Beast Boy changed back to his human form and fiercely said, "Take that Brain!"

He jumped off the robot and the others came to him and Cyborg happily said, "Oh yeah! Way to go BB!"

Robin put his arm on Beast Boy's shoulder as he smiled and said, "Glad to see you're alright."

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "Yeah, good thing I showed up in time or that thing would've kicked your butts."

They all glared at him with annoyed expressions and he moved his arm as he said, "Come on, more of em are gonna come, and we gotta stop the Brain."

He ran toward the trees and turned back around as he smiled and said, "Don't worry dudes. You're with me and I'm the king of the jungle."

He turned into a hornbill and flew into the jungle and the others followed and Raven said, "We're doomed."

General Immortus was watching them as he lowered his binoculars and used his Comlink as he said, "Master, they have defeated our sentry and the green one has taken the lead."

The Brain was watching the monitors when he turned from them to his Geothermal Detonator while he said, "Not to worry General Immortus. He is no threat to us. They will be destroyed by our defenses soon enough."

Later in the jungle

The Titans were walking through the trees with Beast Boy leading them, although the others were not actually following him as a leader. They were walking when they suddenly came to a narrow path and Beast Boy immediately sensed something wasn't right.

Beast Boy stopped and put his arms out as he said, "Stop! Nobody move!"

They all stopped and Robin curiously said, "What's wrong Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked at the path ahead suspiciously as he said, "We shouldn't go through here. It's not safe. I can feel it."

Raven looked at him as she sarcastically said, "Right."

She ignored his warning and started walking but he grabbed her left arm and said, "Dude! I just told you not to go through there!"

Raven turned and glared at him as she said, "It's fine! There's nothing here! Now let go!"

Her eyes glowed white for a moment and he let go and folded his arms as he glared at her and said, "Okay."

Her eyes stopped glowing and she continued walking and she set off a hidden laser trip wire and an alarm sounded. They all showed nervous expressions as hidden laser turrets activated and aimed at them.

Beast Boy angrily said, "Why don't you just call the Brain and tell him where we are!"

The Titans started running on the path as the laser turrets fired at them; they managed to do dodge all shots and also destroyed many of them with birdarangs, starbolts, sonic blasts, and Raven's black energy.

They made it to the end of the path and they panted, except for Beast Boy, who looked angrily at Raven and said, "Maybe next time I tell you not to do something you'll listen!"

He turned around and pressed on and the others followed while Raven glared at him; she didn't know what annoyed her more: the way Beast Boy just spoke to her, or the fact that he was right. They followed him as they made their way through the jungle and shortly came to another clear path where Beast Boy stopped as his ears twitched and he heard a beeping sound.

He put his arms out as he said, "Stop! There are traps here!"

Raven looked and saw nothing and remained skeptical as she sarcastically said, "Yeah, you've done it again."

Beast Boy picked up a small stick and tossed it forward and the second it hit the ground an explosion occurred and destroyed it.

Robin immediately said, "Smart mines!"

Raven was surprised and Beast Boy turned and glared at her, prompting her to look away as she blushed sheepishly.

Cyborg looked at the scanner in his right arm as he said, "I'm picking up patrols on the sides. We can't go around."

Beast Boy then said, "Follow my lead."

He turned into a hornbill and flew toward a tree branch and changed into a chimpanzee and started swinging from branches. Beast Boy then turned into a monkey and started climbing and jumping from branches, then he morphed into a sloth and climbed a branch upside down. He let go of the branch and fell down and changed back into his human form and landed on his feet, sixty feet from where he once stood. The others were a little impressed as he managed to make it safely across the path without setting off any mines. He waved his arm gesturing for them to join him and Robin pulled out his grapple and wrapped it around a branch above. He swung from the branch and managed to make it all the way across to where Beast Boy was. Raven and Starfire flew to join them and Starfire carried Cyborg over the path and they joined Robin and Beast Boy.

Robin then curiously asked, "How did you know about the mines?"

Beast Boy simply replied, "I heard them."

They all showed confused expressions and Cyborg said, "Uh… say what?"

Beast Boy explained, "I have super sensitive ears, so I can hear things normal people can't."

Starfire was impressed as she said, "I was not aware that you had such good hearing."

Beast Boy shrugged it off and said, "Well now you are. Now let's get going. And I'm taking the lead because you dudes won't last five minutes without me. It's a jungle out here."

He turned into a hornbill and started flying and the others looked at Robin, who nodded as he agreed to follow Beast Boy's lead. They spent the rest of the day following Beast Boy as he lead them through the jungle and helped them avoid detection. Beast Boy never ceased to amaze them with his skills and expertise of the jungle. At some point another robot sentry came stomping around looking for them, but they managed to blend in by hiding in bushes, while Beast Boy turned into a chameleon and camouflaged. The robot looked in their direction and scanned them with its optic but it did not detect any of them, it even looked at Beast Boy but did not notice him either. The sentry soon turned and proceeded on its search, and after it left Beast Boy changed into his human form and signaled for the others to follow him.

Afterwards they were walking through the trees when they came across two human soldiers looking for them. Robin prepared to throw birdarangs at them but Beast Boy stopped him as he grabbed his arm and shook his head. He then morphed into a lizard and climbed up a tree trunk, then he morphed into a monkey and swung up to higher branches and stopped when he was thirty feet above the soldiers. He then transformed into a leopard and quietly jumped down from branch to branch and made his way down toward the soldiers. He quietly crawled on a branch directly above them and then jumped down and landed behind them in the form of a gorilla, and before they could even turn around he grabbed their heads and slammed them together. The soldiers fell down unconscious, and the others stared at Beast Boy with amazed expressions and Robin smiled with an impressed expression as he gave him a thumbs up.

Later they were walking through the jungle with Cyborg in front and Beast Boy looked ahead and noticed something about the path ahead. He tapped Cyborg on the shoulder and he turned around to see Beast Boy in the form of a sasquatch holding a huge boulder over his head. He threw the boulder over Cyborg, who ducked and looked at him as if he was crazy, but Beast Boy pointed behind him. Cyborg turned around and showed shock as he saw the boulder was sinking in quicksand, and he realized that Beast Boy was just trying to help him. He turned around to Beast Boy with a surprised expression and then smiled gratefully as he pounded his fist.

Sometime afterwards they made it past the quicksand and were still making their way through the jungle when Starfire flew above the trees to get a look at their surroundings. When she was high enough a nearby tank locked onto her and blasted her, causing her to fall down. Beast Boy was in a tree in the form of a gorilla and he caught her, but she was hurt and he signaled for the others to hide. They quickly hid themselves while Beast Boy remained in the tree as he held Starfire over his shoulder and hid behind a tree trunk. The tank knocked over a few small trees as it came to their location but could not detect any of them. After a while it backed up and left the area; Robin, Cyborg, and Raven came out of their hiding places while Beast Boy climbed down with Starfire, who was coming to. He helped her on her feet and changed back into his human form and she smiled gratefully hugged him. He pushed her off and continued to lead them.

They kept walking through the jungle and later Raven was in front of Beast Boy, who quickly noticed something and showed fear as he tackled Raven to the ground and knocked her hood down. She sat up and looked at him angrily, but her anger quickly turned to shock as she saw him in the form of a mongoose holding a venomous snake in his mouth. The snake hissed and squirmed as he shook it around and tossed it into a bush, where it slithered away. He changed back into his human form as she stared up at him in shock as he had just saved her. He held his arm out toward her and helped her up as she stared at him in aww and watched him as he walked past her and continued onward.

Later that night

It was dark and all the stars were out, the Titans had managed to evade the Brotherhood's grasp and had just narrowly escaped a patrol of their robotic soldiers, but they also got turned around.

They stopped as Robin looked at the others and said, "Nice work team. Now let's keep moving."

He, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg started walking but Beast Boy put his finger up as he said, "Uh… dudes, you're going the wrong way."

They stopped and turned to him and Robin said, "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy pointed at a star in the sky as he said, "Look, there's the North Star, so the Brain's base is that way."

Cyborg then looked at the screen in his right forearm and showed a surprised expression as he said, "He's actually right."

They looked at him with impressed expressions as he said, "Duh! Now let's get moving."

He started walking and the others followed him; as they kept walking something moved in the trees behind them as something stepped on a large branch. Beast Boy stopped as his ears twitched as he heard the noise and stared into space with eyes narrowed with a serious expression.

The others walked past him but stopped and looked at him with concern as Starfire said, "Beast Boy, is something wrong?"

Beast Boy did not answer as he turned his head and looked out the corner of his eye and said, "Hey. What's up _Mala_."

Right on cue Monsieur Mallah dropped down from the trees behind them and stared at them as he said, "Bonjour."

The others joined Beast Boy as they prepared to fight but Mala focused on Beast Boy as he said, "Well done boy. But you are not the only one who is skilled in the jungle, and you are not the only one who has powerful allies."

A dozen robotic soldiers suddenly marched forward and began blasting at them and the Titans scattered as they fought them. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg fought the robot soldiers while Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and fought Mala. Beast Boy ran at Mala and swung both his fists at him but Mala grabbed his arms and punched him, knocking him on his back. Meanwhile Robin threw a few of his birdarangs at some robots and destroyed them. Cyborg blasted one with his sonic cannon and smashed one's head with his fist and knocked one into another. Starfire threw a few starbolts that destroyed some of the robots and then she shot her eyebeams and destroyed a couple more.

Raven floated in front of several as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She then sent giant daggers of her black energy flying out and they sliced all of the robotic soldiers in half. Beast Boy kept fighting Mala as he tried to punch him but Mala grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He grabbed a large rock and prepared to smash it on Beast Boy, but he morphed into a parrot and dodged it as he flew over Mala. He flew behind him and morphed into a black bear and swung his paw at Mala's face and knocked him unconscious.

Beast Boy changed back to his human form as he turned to the others and said, "Let's move. More of them are gonna be on their way!"

He started running and the others followed him and after they left Mala came to and stared forward with a vexed expression. Later Beast Boy was a monkey swinging on vines threw a dense part of the jungle while the others followed on foot. They came to the middle of the very dense jungle when Beast Boy jumped down and landed in his human form.

He turned to the others and said, "Alright, we'll camp here for the night."

Robin was uncertain as he said, "Beast Boy, shouldn't we keep moving?"

Beast Boy shook his head as he said, "No way! It's too dangerous at night, and we're gonna need to rest so we can stop that volcano thingy tomorrow."

Robin then nodded in agreement and they sat down while Beast Boy gathered sticks and then made a fire by rubbing two sticks together.

The others were slightly impressed as Beast Boy sat down and said, "We'll be safe here."

Raven looked at him and asked, "Uh… does this campsite have a bathroom."

Beast Boy smiled as he snidely said, "Yeah, lots of them. They're called trees."

Raven glared at him with an annoyed expression while Cyborg smiled and Starfire giggled at the joke, not fully understanding it. They all turned to Cyborg as his stomach started growling loudly and he smiled sheepishly.

Beast Boy stood up and said, "I'll go get some food, wait here."

He turned into a hornbill and flew off, leaving everyone surprised that he had shown so much leadership. Once he was gone the other Titans just stared at the fire as they thought about how they would stop the Brotherhood of Evil. They waited for Beast Boy and as time went by Starfire became somewhat concerned about him being out alone with all the soldiers after them. Eventually Beast Boy returned in the form of an orangutan and he brought a bunch of fruit including mangos, papayas, bananas, and passion fruit.

They all showed impressed expressions as Cyborg said, "Whoa man, you really are the king of the jungle!"

Beast Boy showed a flattered smile as he threw fruit to everyone and started to eat himself as he happily bit into a mango. Cyborg wolfed down several mangos and passion fruits as he happily groaned as he enjoyed the food, even though he usually preferred meat.

Starfire tasted some fruit and smiled happily as she said, "Glorious! Thank you Beast Boy. This Earth citrus fruit is truly delicious."

Robin swallowed a bite of papaya and smiled as he said, "Yeah, thanks Beast Boy. This is great."

Beast Boy smiled, glad to finally be appreciated, and he turned to Raven who was eating a mango, and even she was enjoying the food. She looked to see him smiling as he waited for him to say something and she swallowed her food.

She spoke with her usual monotone voice as she said, "Good job."

He turned away and was satisfied as he realized that was the probably the best he was going to get from her.

Raven then asked, "Now, I have to know. How are you so good at this?"

Cyborg quickly became interested as he said, "Yeah B, where did you learn all this stuff about the jungle?"

Beast Boy's expression of happiness quickly turned to one of sadness as he sighed and said, "(sigh) I kinda grew up in the jungle."

They all stared at him with shocked and confused expressions as a large question mark appeared above all their heads.

Cyborg spoke for everyone as he said, "Uh… say what?"

Beast Boy let out another sad sigh as he looked down at the fire while he said, "(sigh) I was born here in Africa and me and my… uh… family traveled the jungles of the world to study animals. So I spent more time in the jungle then I did in the city. To tell you the truth, I feel more at home here in the jungle than I do in the city."

He looked downward as his ears drooped and the others showed sympathy as they could tell he was in pain from old wounds.

Beast Boy noticed their expressions of sympathy and quickly changed the subject as he stretched his arms and said, "Well, it's getting late. We'd better get some sleep if we're gonna stop the brain."

He threw some dirt onto the fire to put it out and then went to sleep and the others stayed awake as they stared at him for a moment. They knew he was just trying to avoid talking about it further but they did not want to make him talk about something if it would upset him. Also they realized he was right, if they were going to stop the Brotherhood of Evil then they would need to be rested and ready. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went to sleep while Raven stayed awake and stared at Beast Boy and felt regret about how she treated him earlier today. After a moment she lied down and went to sleep to rest up for their fight tomorrow.

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood's base

The Brain was watching as his men continued to work on his Geothermal Detonator as they welded pieces to it and did some calculations. One of his men was typing on a control panel, which caused a few lights on the machine to blink and change color. The Brain kept watching as Monsieur Mala entered the room and walked behind him.

Mala stood next to the Brain as he reported, "Master, the Titans have escaped. They have managed to overcome our traps and our forces. We are unable to track them. The green one has shown to be more skilled than we previously anticipated."

The Brain was not deterred as he said, "It makes no difference. By tomorrow the machine will be complete and the world will kneel before us."

Mala was still concerned as he said, "But master they are on their way to our fortress."

The Brain was still confident as he said, "Let them come. They cannot possibly hope to stop us. They will rest for the night and make their move in the morning. And we will destroy them."

Mala remained cautious as he said, "But the green one's skills and abilities make him well suited for survival in the jungle, and he knows more about us than any of the other Titans. Our past encounters with him make him a great threat to us."

The Brain agreed but was still not worried as he said, "The Doom Patrol has taught him well. What he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in persistence, experience, and quick thinking."

The Brain's "eyes" glowed red and the liquid in his jar glowed green as he continued, "But we also have much experience with him and we know his weakness."

Mala turned his head to look at a monitor behind them that displayed an image of Beast Boy and stats they had on him.

As he observed it the Brain continued, "With our knowledge of him he will be no match for us. And without him the other Titans will be crushed by our might."

Mala smiled evilly as he realized the Brain was right and he looked back down at him as he said, "The young are nothing against your genius."

The Brain agreed as he said, "Oui."

Mala put his hands behind his back and smiled evilly as he and the Brain both continued to watch the construction of their machine.

The next morning

The sun had just risen and the five Titans were still asleep. Cyborg was snoring while Starfire slept peacefully as she hugged Robin in her sleep and smiled. Beast Boy slept soundly while Raven slept on her left side with her head and right hand rested on Beast Boy's chest. She gradually began to wake up as she groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes as she tilted her head up and saw Beast Boy's sleeping face. She had her eyes half open but then they instantly widened in shock and fear as she looked down and back up as she realized she just slept with her head on his shoulder. She then let out a loud cry of shock as she jumped backwards and blushed awkwardly. Her cry woke the others up as they all yawned and began to stretch their limbs.

Starfire had her eyes half open as she got up and looked at Raven as she curiously said, "Friend, what is wrong?"

Raven turned to face her with an awkward expression and showed a bit of denial as she answered, "Nothing."

Robin got up, yawned, stretched his arms out, and cracked his back as he said, "Then why did you scream?"

Raven showed a slightly nervous expression as she looked at Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye and turned back to them as she lied, "No reason."

Beast Boy turned into a few animals as he stretched and got ready and he looked at the others as he said, "Alright dudes, this is it! We've gotta stop the Brain or we're doomed. And we need to get ready, no way getting in that base'll be easy."

Robin nodded and looked at the others as he said, "Beast Boy's right. We'd better prepare ourselves, there's no telling how many soldiers or what kind of defenses they have guarding that fortress. We need to be ready for everything."

They spent the next half hour training themselves for their attack; they trained both physically and mentally. Robin had his bow staff out as he twirled it around and swung it at a tree like it was one of the soldiers. Starfire floated in the air as she punched their air and then blasted a large rock with a couple starbolts. Raven meditated as she levitated off the ground with her legs in Indian style and her hands out at her sides. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at a boulder and caused a small explosion and then punched the air twice and did a strong uppercut. Beast Boy had gone into the jungle to train by himself and to also scout ahead for a path to the Brotherhood base.

When they had finished training Robin looked at Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven and said, "Alright everybody, it's time."

He turned around and cupped his mouth as he called, "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy was in his human form as he climbed on a tree branch, jumped down, and landed directly in front of them. He looked at them with a serious expression and showed that he was wearing white African face paint. His face paint made him look like a warrior with curved lines of dots under his eyes, a solid line on his chin, curved solid lines over his eyebrows, and a solid line over the center of his forehead. The face paint made him look fierce looking and when they first saw him they all showed startled expressions as they jumped back a bit.

Beast Boy had a fierce expression as he said, "You dudes ready?"

Robin did not respond and with a confused expression he said, "Beast Boy, what are you wearing?"

Beast Boy did not change his expression as he said, "Face paint. This means war!"

Raven showed a mildly impressed expression as she said, "Not bad, actually."

Beast Boy then sternly ordered, "Alright dudes, enough talk! Let's do this!"

He turned into a leopard and took off running and the others soon followed as they made their way through the jungle. They stealthily evaded all the Brotherhood's soldiers and patrols and in a short amount of time they reached their destination. Beast Boy parted a bush and they all looked ahead to see the Brain's base where they were shot down the day before.

Beast Boy stared at the base with a fearless expression as he softly said, "Look out Brain, here we come!"

Commercial break

The Titans stared at the base as they tried to find a point of entry; Robin looked through a pair of high-tech binoculars as he examined some of their defenses.

Robin noticed some of the defenses as he said, "Robots, security cameras, laser turrets, missile launchers, and tanks."

Cyborg looked at the screen in his right forearm and said, "My scanners are also picking up smart mines and several other booby traps."

Raven sarcastically said, "I guess the front door's out of the question."

Starfire floated above the ground as she stared at the base and said, "And all points of entry from above will be highly fortified and monitored."

Robin lowered his binoculars as he said, "We need to find another way in."

Beast Boy suddenly came next to him and pointed his thumb backwards as he said, "Dude, way ahead of you."

They followed him as he led them to a small river and they turned to see the water flowing through a hole in the bottom of the Brotherhood's fortress. The base had been built over the river so it was now flowing underneath the base through a long tunnel that had a very low ceiling. The entrance was small at had bars in it but the water was flowing from it and there were no defenses guarding it. This tunnel would be their best way to enter the fortress without being detected and it seemed to be their only option.

Cyborg thought it was a great idea as he happily said, "BB you are a genius!"

Cyborg's eyes widened in shock; never in a million years would he have ever thought that he would say that to Beast Boy.

Robin smiled as he said, "Yeah, nice work."

Beast Boy looked at the others as he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

He jumped into the water and the others did the same; Beast Boy's head slowly surfaced as he stared forward with a serious expression like a savage. The others' heads emerged behind him and Beast Boy morphed into a fish and swam through the bars. Raven encased the bars in her black energy and bent them out of place, allowing the rest of them to swim through. They were now in a tunnel under the fortress that the river flowed through. Beast Boy changed into a crocodile and swam at the surface of the water and the others followed him, but they need to hurry for the ceiling of the tunnel wasn't very high, which didn't leave much room to breathe. Beast Boy stopped as they came to a small hatch with a valve; Robin turned the valve and opened the hatch and the four of them climbed up and entered a dark empty room.

Starfire smiled as she happily proclaimed, "Wonderful! We have…"

Beast Boy quickly covered her mouth and said, "Quiet! There's no way it was that easy! The Brain probably wanted us to go through there."

Robin agreed and asked, "So what do we do?"

Beast Boy turned away with a fierce expression as he said, "We gotta keep moving. But be ready for _anything_!"

He started running and the others followed him, and immediately after they left Madame Rouge stretched down from the ceiling and spoke into her Comlink and said, "Madame Rouge to Brain, the Titans have arrived."

The Titans entered a large hallway that was filled a large number of human soldiers who aimed their weapons at them.

The Titans stared at the soldiers when Madame Rouge entered behind them and smiled evilly as she said, "Children, you never learn."

They all stared at her as Beast Boy coldly said, "Rouge."

Madame Rouge continued to smile as she said, "I was hoping you would make it this far."

She noticed Beast Boy's face paint and mocked him as she said, "I see you are still playing dress up, pretending to be a hero."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth as he snarled angrily, then she stretched out her right arm and tried to punch Beast Boy but he dodged her fist and the soldiers started blasting at them.

Beast Boy faced them as he exclaimed, "Titans go!"

He morphed into a hippo and charged forward, knocking aside soldiers as he cleared a path ahead. Madame Rouge stretched her upper body toward them when Starfire blasted her with a starbolt and then Cyborg punched her in the face and sent her flying backwards. They followed Beast Boy and helped in fighting the soldiers; Robin jumped at one and kicked him down and then swung his bow at a couple others. Cyborg grabbed two soldiers and threw them at others and then ran forward as he knocked them out of his way. Raven encased some in her black energy and slammed them against the walls while Starfire blasted a beam of her starbolt energy at the ground and knocked the soldiers to the ground. They defeated all the soldiers and entered the next room, which was an even longer hallway with several automatic defenses. First giant metal teeth bit down, beyond that a bunch of fire came from the walls, then giant saw blades in the walls moved up and down from the floor and ceiling, and lastly two giant smashers came out of the walls and slammed together.

Beast Boy turned and yelled, "Cyborg!"

Cyborg fiercely exclaimed, "I'm on it!"

He ran forward and blasted his left sonic cannon and started smashing things and he quickly destroyed the defenses and motioned for the others to follow. They all followed and entered another hallway where over a dozen laser turrets came out of the walls, floor, and ceiling.

The turrets started shooting as Beast Boy turned and yelled, "Raven!"

She floated up and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She then sent out daggers made of her black energy and they cut all of the turrets in half and the Titans continued. They ran into a large empty room with three corridors on the other side; unsure which one to go through, they all stared at the three corridors.

Beast Boy thought for a moment and then pointed at each of the passageways while he said, "Hmm, eeny, meeny, miney, mo."

He stopped on the middle one and they all ran toward it, only to be stopped as several robot soldiers flew toward them using the rockets on their backs.

They started blasting at them when Beast Boy looked at Starfire and ordered, "Star, take em out!"

She flew at them with her eyes glowing and she screamed in fury as she rapidly threw starbolts and blew up all the robots. They continued and entered a smaller hallway where there were dozens of robotic soldiers marching toward them, and they immediately started blasting their weapons.

Beast Boy ran forward as he fiercely yelled, "I got this!"

He morphed into a triceratops and charged forward with his horns out as he destroyed every robot in his path. The others followed and Raven turned around to see reinforcements coming as dozens of human soldiers ran after them. She waved her hand and created a wall of her black magic, which the soldiers ran straight into with their bodies pressed against it before they fell down unconscious. The Titans kept moving as Raven dropped the wall; Madame Rouge came and had her hands on her hips as she looked down at the unconscious soldiers and scorned them.

She then said, "Pathetic."

The Titans kept running until they came to a dead end with two passage ways going in opposite directions.

They looked back and forth as Starfire said, "Which way?"

Cyborg used the scanner in his left forearm and then pointed at the hallway on the right and said, "This way!"

They all ran down the right hallway and then turned around a corner and entered a room where there were dozens of robot soldiers. They aimed their weapons at them and started blasting at them rapidly. Beast Boy morphed into a velociraptor and ran toward them in serpentine, dodging the blasts from their lasers. Then he transformed into a kangaroo and jumped in the air twice, avoiding a few more blasts, then he changed into a hummingbird and swerved side to side and dodged a few more. He flew toward the robots and then turned into a lion and jumped toward one and slashed his claws at it, then he morphed into a sasquatch and smashed two more together. While he fought them Robin threw his birdarangs and took out a few more robots. Starfire shot her eyebeams and blew up several of the robot soldiers and then flew at them and smashed two more with her fists. Raven encased some of them in her black energy and threw them against the walls, thus destroying them.

Cyborg blasted the last of them with his left sonic cannon and then happily exclaimed, "Booyah!"

Beast Boy changed into his human form and motioned for them to come with him as he said, "Come on!"

The five of them hurried into the next room and fought their way past hundreds of human soldiers. Robin and Cyborg gave some of them the Sonic Boom and knocked them all flat on their backs. Raven and Starfire combined their powers as they fired a beam of Starfire's starbolt energy and Raven's black magic at a large group of soldiers, resulting in a blast that scattered them all. As for the remaining soldiers, Beast Boy ran at them and transformed into an elephant and charged forward and knocked them all out of the way and then smashed down the door at the end of the hall. He entered the next room and changed back to his human form as the others joined him and stared forward. They were now in the center of the Brotherhood's base and ahead of them was the giant machine that was the now complete Geothermal Detonator.

Robin pointed his finger at it as he said, "There it is. The Geothermal Detonator!"

Beast Boy was fiercely determined as he said, "Great, now let's wreck it!"

Before they could do anything hundreds of robotic soldiers entered and aimed their weapons at the Titans. General Immortus walked between two of the soldiers with his hands behind his back as he smiled mockingly at them. They looked up at a balcony in front of the Geothermal Detonator to see the Brain move in front of it with Monsieur Mala.

The Brain then said, "Bravo Titans, you have breached my defenses and made it to the heart of my facility."

Beast Boy coldly threatened, "Yeah and now we're gonna kick your butt! Or we would if you had one."

Madame Rouge began typing on the control panel to the right of the machine while the Brain said, "Your threats do not intimidate me green one. All you have done is allowed yourselves a chance to see my creation at work. Watch as your city is destroyed."

They all showed shocked expressions as the monitor showed a map of the city and a clock counting down from 5:00 while the Brain said, "In less than five minutes a volcano will erupt and destroy your precious city."

Beast Boy ran forward as he said, "Not if we can help it!"

The Brain's "eyes" glowed red and the liquid in his jar glowed green while he said, "I'm afraid you cannot."

He activated four small machines that came out of the ground at the sides of the room and they all began to emit a high-pitched frequency sound. Beast Boy immediately stopped running, covered his ears, and closed his eyes as he screamed in pain.

The others quickly gathered around him and Starfire said, "Beast Boy, are you alright?"

Beast Boy got on his knees and in agony he screamed, "That noise! It hurts! I can't think! Make it stop! Make it STOP!"

Cyborg quickly used the scanner in his left arm and said, "It's those machines. They're emitting a high-pitched sonic attack that wouldn't affect a normal human, but with Beast Boy's sensitive hearing they're hurting him."

Robin looked at the four machines and then yelled, "Titans, take out those machines! We have to stop them now!"

Robin and Cyborg ran toward the two on the left while Raven and Starfire flew toward the two on the right.

The Brain's "eyes" and jar kept glowing while he said, "Destroy them."

The robot soldiers marched forward and protected the sonic devices as they started blasting their lasers at the Titans. Cyborg blasted his right sonic cannon at some and Robin threw some of his birdarangs at some and destroyed them. Raven created a force field around herself, blocking the lasers, and Starfire threw a few starbolts that blew some of them up. They kept fighting while Mala and Rouge jumped down from the balcony and they and Immortus ran toward the Titans. Robin threw a few explosive disks at the robots and swung his bow staff at a couple others when General Immortus came at him with a sword. Robin saw him and quickly raised his bow and blocked his sword; Immortus swung his sword at Robin a few times but Robin managed to dodge it and swung his bow at him. Immortus dodged Robin's bow as they continued to fight, both showing impressive fighting skills.

Robin blocked his sword with his bow again and stared him in the face as he said, "Not bad old man."

Immortus tried to overpower him as he said, "You fight well, but I have defeated more than a few men as skilled as you in my time."

They continued to fight until Immortus kicked Robin in the chest, knocking him onto his back; Robin tried to get up but Immortus put his foot on his chest and pointed the tip of his sword at Robin's neck. Meanwhile Cyborg blasted three robots with his right sonic cannon and smashed two more with his left fist. He did not notice Mala nearby as he held a large laser cannon and aimed it at Cyborg; as Cyborg fought a couple other robots Mala fired the laser cannon and blasted Cyborg into a wall. Cyborg fell to the ground, on his front, out cold, and Mala slowly began to walk toward him. Meanwhile Raven and Starfire were fighting off more robot soldiers as they used their powers to blast and destroy them. Madame Rouge came running in their direction and then stretched her left arm and punched Raven in the face and sent her falling to the ground.

Starfire looked down and yelled, "Ra-"

She was cut off as she was also punched in the face and fell for a moment before she floated back up and stared at Madame Rouge. Her eyes glowed green in fury as she threw three starbolts at Rouge which blew holes in her body, but she instantly healed and smiled evilly.

She then mocked, "It seems your powers are not strong enough for me."

Starfire gritted her teeth as she flew at Madame Rouge and tried to punch her with her glowing fists, but Rouge smiled evilly as she used her super flexibility to dodge Starfire's hands. Madame Rouge then punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach and forced her backwards. Starfire then grunted furiously as she shot her eyebeams but Madame Rouge dodged them and stretched her arms out and tried to grab her. Starfire flew directly upward and dodged her arms and then fired a beam of her starbolt energy at her, which blew off part of her body and knocked her down as she screamed in pain. Starfire floated in the air as she stared at her when suddenly she was blasted from behind by several robot soldiers and she screamed in pain before she fell down next to Raven.

They were both unconscious as Madame Rouge regenerated and got up and gloated, "Children never know when to surrender."

She showed an evil, twisted smile as she walked toward them, ready to finish them both off. Meanwhile Beast Boy lied on the ground with his hands over his ears and cried in pain from the high-pitched sonic attack.

The Brain's "eyes" and jar continued to glow as he said, "It is hopeless Titans. You have lost. And now you will be crushed before our might."

Beast Boy cringed as he opened his eyes and saw the clock counting down from 3:23 and then turned his head to look at his friends. He saw Madame Rouge standing over Raven and Starfire as they were coming to, and she morphed her arms into large blades and prepared to finish them. Then he turned and saw Immortus holding his sword at Robin's neck and Mala standing over Cyborg and preparing to blast him in the head just as he was getting up.

Beast Boy had to save his friends as he grunted, "Can't… give… UP!"

Beast Boy urged himself to get onto his knees through the pain of the sonic attack and growled fiercely as he transformed into a T-Rex. He roared loudly as he charged forward and swung his tail and knocked Immortus off of Robin and kept charging as he swung his head forward and knocked Mala away from Cyborg and into one of the sonic machines. He smashed the other one with his tail and turned around and scooped Cyborg up with his head and let him ride on his back as he charged to the other side of the room.

Madame Rouge was about to swing her arm-blades down on Raven and Starfire when Beast Boy suddenly grabbed her in his mouth and shook her around like a chew toy with her arms flailing. Then he threw her at the two remaining sonic machines, destroying them and ending high-pitched sonic attack. Three robot soldiers came at him but Beast Boy destroyed them all as he quickly swung his head sideways and knocked the first one away, swung his tail at the second one, and grabbed the third one in his mouth and threw it away.

While he did all this Cyborg rode on his back and raised his fist as he happily cheered, "Oh! You are an animal!"

Beast Boy then roared with ferocity and the others soon joined him as they all stared at the Brain.

The Brain showed no fear (as if he could) and said, "Valiant effort green one but you still cannot stop us. Destroy them."

The remaining robot soldiers marched toward them as they started blasting their weapons, but the Titans pressed on and fought them. Beast Boy roared as he bit down on one and crushed it with his teeth, then he crushed two more with his huge feet. Cyborg continued to ride on Beast Boy's back as he blasted a few with his right sonic cannon. Starfire threw several starbolts at the robot soldiers and then fired her eyebeams and destroyed several more of them. Robin threw three of his birdarangs, which impaled the heads of three robots and sent them falling down, then he threw three explosive disks and destroyed a few more. Raven encased several of them in a force field of her black energy and dropped them over more, destroying them all. The Titans quickly managed to destroy all the robot soldiers and went onto the balcony and stood in front of the Brain, who slowly backed away from them.

Beast Boy was in his human form as he said, "It's over Brain!"

He backed away but Mala, Rouge, and Immortus joined him and he said, "You are too late. Your city will soon be buried by a massive flow of lava."

The Titans looked and saw the clock counting down from 1:00 and then a large rocket rose from the floor behind the balcony. A large door opened and the Brain, Mala, Rouge, and Immortus got into it as they stared at the Titans.

As the door closed the Brain said, "We will meet again."

Beast Boy stared at him with a vexed expression as the door closed, for he knew the Brain was right about that. The rocket blasted off and the Titans hurried to the computer terminal as the clock counted down from 0:30.

Cyborg quickly began hacking into the terminal while Robin stood next to him and urgently said, "Hurry Cyborg! We don't have much time!"

Cyborg hastily continued typing as he said, "I'm hurrying man! This ain't as easy as it looks! I just hope this works!"

Robin, Raven, and Starfire crowded around him and they all stared frantically at the screen as the clock counted down from 0:10. The suspense was building dramatically as they desperately kept trying to disarm the device. Cyborg frantically kept typing as sweat ran down his face and Starfire fearfully clasped her hands together. The clock was at 0:03 when the screen suddenly went black and the Geothermal Detonator suddenly deactivated.

Cyborg was baffled as he said, "Huh?"

Beast Boy then rose up from behind the computer terminal as he snidely held the plug for the terminal in his hand. They all showed shocked and awkward expressions as he just showed them how simple it was.

Cyborg sheepishly said, "That works too."

Robin then happily congratulated him, "Great job Beast Boy! You did it!"

Starfire happily cheered, "Yes friend! You have saved the day!"

Raven showed a small smile as she said, "Way to go champ."

Beast Boy smiled but then showed a serious expression while he said, "Thanks guys, but we're not done yet. We still gotta destroy this place so the Brain can't use it again."

Robin smiled deviously as he said, "And I know just how to do it."

He attached an explosive device to the Geothermal Detonator and set it to go off in three minutes. Later they were all outside the base and watched as explosions occurred throughout all the levels of the base, rendering it useless to anyone.

Beast Boy smiled proudly and stood tall as he said, "We did it."

Robin showed a bit of disappointment as he said, "Yeah, but the Brotherhood of Evil got away."

Beast Boy turned to them and pounded his fist while he said, "Yeah, they'll come back like always, and when they do we'll kick their butts again."

Cyborg smiled as he walked up to him and put his hand on his back and said, "You were awesome BB. Getting us through the jungle, getting us in that base, and the way you pulled through that sonic attack! Dude you are awesome!"

Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder as he said, "I have to admit Beast Boy, you really stepped on this mission."

Beast Boy smiled gratefully as he said, "Thanks dudes. It was nice, while it lasted."

He rubbed off his white face paint and walked forward and slumped in disappointment as he said, "Now I'm back to just being dumb, breaking everything, and messing things up."

He walked away and the others looked at each other with regret and Raven spoke up and said, "Uh, Beast Boy listen, about what we said yesterday…"

Robin spoke up and apologetically said, "We're sorry."

Starfire showed a similar expression as she said, "Agreed. We are most sorry for those hurtful things we said to you."

Beast Boy turned around as Cyborg walked up to him and said, "Yeah man, sure you mess up a lot but if it weren't for you we'd have gotten our butts kicked. You might not be the smartest, and you can be a real pain in the neck, but you come through when we need you and you're fun to have around."

Beast Boy smiled and Starfire came next to him and said, "Indeed. We are most fortunate to have you with us."

Robin agreed as he said, "They're right Beast Boy, you did good today. You stopped the Brotherhood of Evil and you impressed us all."

Raven showed a small smile as she admitted, "Yeah."

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "Thanks guys."

Beast Boy suddenly got an idea and said, "Soooo does this mean that I'm cool and can lead more missions?"

Robin answered, "No."

They all walked past Beast Boy, but he was still smiling as he put his hands up and admitted, "Didn't think so."

He then turned around and followed them through the jungle, still proud of himself and happy with what they told him. The scene then faded to black and cut to sometime later when the Brotherhood of Evil were in their hideout. They were in a large dark room where a light shined overhead and they stared at multiple monitors that all showed images of Beast Boy. Some monitors showed images of Beast Boy from when he was with the Doom Patrol, others showed him fighting alongside the Titans, and even more showed him in some of his different animal forms.

As they stared at these monitors the Brain said, "It seems we have greatly underestimated our enemy. The green one's skills have improved much since he left the Doom Patrol, and his time with the Titans has made him more formidable."

Mala stared at the monitors with a serious expression as he said, "And his past experiences with us make him a greater threat to our plans."

Madame Rouge remained skeptical as she said, "He is still weak and lacks any intelligence to threaten us. We have nothing to fear from him."

Immortus disagreed as he said, "But he has interfered with our plans before and he has shown a certain degree of prowess that may pose a threat to us. And he has proven to be strong willed enough to be a hazard to our operations."

Madame Rouge was still unconvinced as she said, "His success in the past was because he had the Doom Patrol and the Titans to aid him. Without them he is nothing. He is nothing but a mere boy pretending to be a hero."

Mala disagreed as he stared at the monitors and said, "He is growing stronger, smarter, and more persistent as moves forward. He may currently pose no danger to us but as he grows older he may become more formidable, and his knowledge of our tactics could make him a greater threat to us than Robin and the others."

The Brain ended this debate as he said, "The green one's abilities are growing stronger but he is young and still has much to learn. We must remain cautious of his abilities and mindful of how they are improving. His potential could make him a dangerous threat to us, or a valuable asset."

The screen showed a close up of the Brain's "face" and then faded to black.

Credits

 **Author's note: It may be a while before I post the next chapter, I'm also trying to work on a couple of other stories too. Also I mostly have the whole story planned out already, but if anyone has any suggestions for filler episodes I'm all ears.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Mother's Day

Mother's Day

It was a dark night and the Titans were still in the jungle in Africa where they recently fought the Brotherhood of Evil. They were all around the T-Ship, which Cyborg had spent nearly two days trying to fix so they could get home. There were tools on the ground underneath the ship and there were panels open as Cyborg continued to work on it. Robin and Starfire watched him work, while Beast Boy sat down and looked around with a bored expression, and Raven faced in the opposite direction as she levitated and meditated.

While everyone else was busy Raven softly chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Beast Boy sighed and groaned to himself before he turned to Cyborg and said, "Dude, aren't you done yet?"

Cyborg showed an annoyed expression as he said, "For the hundredth thousandth time, I'm almost done!"

Beast Boy lied down as he complained, "That's what you said two hours ago!"

Cyborg turned to him as he angrily said, "Yo! This ain't as easy as it looks! The T-Ship really took a beating!"

Beast Boy sat up and angrily said, "Can't you at least speed things up a little?!"

Cyborg tilted his head toward him with an irritable expression before turning back to the ship while he said, "I'm trying but there's still a lot I gotta do! I still have to replace the configuration disk, repair the gyroscopic stabilizer, reconfigure the navigation systems, patch up the coolant leaks, reconnect the thrusters,…"

Beast Boy angrily held his head as he interrupted, "Whatever! Dude you're giving me a headache! Just fix it!"

Cyborg walked up to him and angrily said, "Well it'd be a lot easier if you'd stop asking every five minutes!"

They walked up to each other and both started arguing while Robin tried to calm them down as he said, "Take it easy guys."

Starfire also spoke as she said, "Please, friends should not be yelling at each other."

They all kept arguing as their loud talking overlapped as Raven was trying to meditate. Her eyes cringed as tried to concentrate as they all kept arguing; she desperately tried to tune them out but had no luck.

Her eyes turned into fireballs and she had sharp teeth as she angrily yelled, "QUIET!"

They all immediately fell silent as they looked at her as she firmly said, "We need to control our emotions! This arguing is pointless. I need to meditate to maintain my powers so Cyborg keep working on the ship, and Beast Boy stop talking."

She turned around and went back to meditating but was interrupted when Beast Boy said, "Uh… Raven?"

She opened her eyes and stared forward with a throbbing forehead vain as she said, "What?"

He stared upward as he pointed his finger and said, "What's that?"

She turned to face him and then looked up to see what he was pointing to and her eyes widened in shock. A bright orb of light shined above them and the others gathered as they showed confusion stared at the orb as it shimmered rapidly. The orb soon exploded into a portal that began sucking them. They all screamed as they tried to resist it. Cyborg dug his fingers into the ground and held on as tight as he could while Starfire and Raven flew against the pull, Robin deployed a grapple and held on tight, and Beast Boy morphed into an elephant. But the pull was too strong and soon they were all sucked into the portal and screamed as they disappeared from the repair sight. The portal vanished, leaving no trace of the Titans that it just transported to who-knows-where.

Opening theme song

The Titans screamed as the kept flying through a vortex with absolutely no idea where they were going or what was going on. The vortex was bright blue and there were hundreds of swirling lights as they flew through it. The tumbled and spiraled through the vortex and flailed their arms and legs around, not even Raven and Starfire were able to control the directions they were flying in.

Cyborg tumbled vertically as he shouted, "What's going on?!"

Robin tried swim through the space as he yelled, "I don't know!"

Raven had her arms out as she flew straight and screamed, "We're being hurled across time and space!"

Beast Boy tried to swim through the air but it didn't work, suddenly he saw something that made his eyes widen in shock and fear.

He pointed his finger as he screamed "DUDES!"

They all looked ahead to see they were heading for a bright blinding light at the end of the vortex. They all screamed in fear as they flailed their arms and legs rapidly as they got closer to the light. Soon the five of them were consumed by the bright light and were finally let out of the vortex and piled up on top of each other. They all groaned as they laid down, dizzy and disorientated from the strange unexpected trip they just had.

Cyborg felt his head as he said, "Yo man, what just happened?"

Beast Boy showed an uncomfortable expression as he said, "I don't know dude. But could you please get off!"

Cyborg looked down and noticed he was on top of everyone else as they looked up at him with annoyed expressions.

He smiled sheepishly as he got up and said, "Uh… sorry."

The others stood up and started to stretch their limbs and crack their joints as they groaned in pain from being stuck under his weight.

Robin spoke up, "Everyone okay?"

Raven cringed as she felt her back and said, "Define okay."

Starfire stood up and looked at Robin as she said, "I will alright."

Beast Boy looked around as he asked, "Where are we?"

Starfire observed their surroundings but only saw a bright golden background that seemed to go on forever.

She was baffled as she said, "I do not know. I have not seen a place like this on this or any world."

Cyborg curiously asked, "How'd we get here?"

Beast Boy stated, "I don't know, but it wasn't my fault."

Raven spoke to everyone as she explained, "We were transported here by a summoning spell. I've used spells similar to it."

Cyborg curiously asked, "So uh… who summoned us?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders in confusion and they decided to investigate as they looked around for any sign of where they were.

They all looked around and Raven looked up and showed shock as she said, "No. It can't be. It's impossible!"

They looked at her with confusion as Robin asked, "What?"

They followed her gaze and they stared in shock and wonder as they saw something amazing. High in the air was a giant floating rock that had a beautiful golden city on top of it.

Robin spoke in awe as he said, "Wow."

They were all awestruck by the sight as Beast Boy softly said, "Dude."

Starfire's eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands and said, "Glorious!"

Cyborg was amazed as he said, "Yo, what is this place?"

Raven was overwhelmed with emotions as she answered, "Azarath. My home."

The four of them showed shocked expressions as they stared at her and turned back toward the city. They all flew up and landed on the rock at the edge of the city and stared at Azarath and noticed all the buildings and features of it. Azarath was bigger than Jump City and the buildings were all bright and shiny and had unique architectures. Some buildings were tall skyscrapers that reached hundreds of feet into the air with large points on top. There was one giant building in the center that had the appearance of a palace or a temple. The streets were filled with people who wore long white cloaks and there were bridges that stretched over them between buildings. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy stared at it with their mouths agape as Raven stood in front of them.

Cyborg was amazed as he said, "Yo, how come you never told us about this place before?"

Raven showed a bit of tension as she said, "I haven't been here in years, and for a while I thought there was nothing to come back to."

Beast Boy did not pay attention as he looked at all the buildings and saw how bright and shiny they were and how there were no dark colors. He found it somewhat hard to believe that this was the place where Raven was born and raised.

He stared in awe as he said, "Dude, I was expecting it to be creepier."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg shot him death glares and he chuckled nervously as he said, "Forget I said that."

Raven did not seem to hear a single word as she just stared in shock and said, "The last time I came here it was in ruins. Trigon destroyed it."

They all gathered at her sides and Beast Boy perplexedly said, "So uh… how come it's all shiny and pretty."

Raven did not even look at him as she said, "I don't know."

There was a short period of silence for a moment before Robin said, "Uh… how about we find out who brought us here."

Beast Boy saw looked around and was skeptical as he said, "Uh dude, how are we gonna find anyone here? This place is huge."

Raven started walking as she said, "I think I know where to start."

She started walking and the others followed her, they spend the next half hour roaming the streets as Raven led the way through Azarath, trying to find out why they were summoned here. As they made their way down the streets Starfire's gaze moved around in wonder as she looked at the city around them.

She happily said, "Wondrous, it is even more beautiful than Tamaran."

Cyborg smiled as he looked up at the buildings and said, "Yeah, real pretty."

Beast Boy did not pay attention to the buildings as he looked at the people around them with an uncomfortable expression. Every man, woman, and child on the street was staring at them with shocked and slightly scared expressions.

Beast Boy asked, "Why's everyone staring at me?"

He then rubbed his hands over his face while he said, "Is there something on my face?"

Raven kept walking as she said, "They're not staring at you. They're staring at me."

Beast Boy looked around, unsure as he replied, "Uh… no dude, I seriously think they're all staring at me."

Cyborg looked behind them and noticed more people staring at them and he said, "I'm pretty sure they're staring at all of us."

Robin noticed that everyone was wearing white hooded robes and he said, "We don't exactly blend in with this crowd."

Raven spoke with her monotone voice as she said, "But they're mostly staring at me."

Starfire was mildly confused as she said, "Why?"

Raven replied, "Azarath is a place of peace and harmony. Being the daughter of Trigon I did not fit in growing up."

Their eyes widened in realization as they immediately understood her point.

Raven became somewhat sad as he said, "Growing up I never had any friends. It was said that I was meant to destroy the world and bring suffering, so everyone was afraid of me. When I was around people would act nice to me, but I always knew they were just acting. They'd always stair at me as if I was a monster, and for most of my life I believed them. I thought that I could never have a real home, a family, or friends."

The others showed sympathy as Starfire said, "Raven, you are in no way a monster. The Trigon may have created you but you showed that you are not like him."

Cyborg agreed, "Yeah Raven, and you took down Four Eyes and saved world, if it weren't for you we'd be history."

She looked at them out of the corner of her eye and said, "Thanks guys, I appreciate what you said, but I still feel like they're right."

The kept walking until they came to the courtyard where there was a lovely fountain that people were gathered around. They stopped and Raven's eyes widened in shock and they shimmered as she stared at one person in particular, completely speechless. Standing in front of the fountain was a woman in a white hooded robe with blue velvet around her waist the same shade as Raven's leotard. The woman also had a white dove standing on her shoulder.

She bore a great resemblance to Raven with purple eyes, hair, and she wore a red gem on her head similar to Raven's, however her skin was not as pale as Raven's. The woman turned and looked at Raven with an expression that showed a mixture of emotions. She showed a sad, gloomy expression similar to Raven's, but she also showed a slightly touched expression as she stared at her.

The woman spoke softly as she said, "Hello Raven."

Raven did not change her expression, whereas the others were obviously confused, wondering why Raven was so shocked. They had no idea who this woman was, but it was clear that she somehow knew Raven.

Beast Boy asked, "Who's this?"

Raven's shocked expression remained as she said, "Arella, my mother."

Their eyes widened in shock as they immediately understood her reaction, and Beast Boy was overloading with questions.

Arella calmly said, "Welcome home."

Raven walked up to her and embraced her in a hug and shed a tear of joy as Arella hugged her back. The other Titans watched and showed warm smiles, touched by this sweet reunion between their friend and her mother. Beast Boy was somewhat shocked; he had never seen Raven so emotional about anything, although he knew he would have the same reaction if he was in her shoes. Robin smiled with his arms folded; it was nice to see Raven show her softer side, and it was nice that they got a chance to meet her mother. Cyborg had his wrists on his hips as he smiled proudly as he saw Raven getting so sentimental. Starfire happily clasped her hands together on her cheek and she closed her eyes with a huge warm smile on her face.

Raven held her mother's arms as she backed away and said, "How are you alive? How is anyone alive? What happened? What is going on?"

She held Raven as she said, "Raven, calm yourself. Remember you have to control your emotions."

Raven calmed down and regained her composure as she let go and breathed out as she said, "Sorry. I'm just surprised, and confused."

Arella folded her hands as she said, "When you defeated Trigon you restored Earth and its people, and you also did the same for Azarath."

Raven replied, "What?"

Arella continued, "You saved the Earth and Azarath from Trigon's evil, and since then we have been working to rebuild it."

Raven softly said, "I don't believe it."

Beast Boy then covered his mouth as he said, "Ahem!"

Raven turned to them and realized she hadn't introduced them and said, "Oh sorry, mom, these are my friends the Teen Titans."

She moved her hands to refer to each of them as she respectively introduced, "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

Robin showed a friendly smile while Starfire giggled happily and Beast Boy smiled as he waved his hand at her.

Cyborg spoke up and said, "Nice to meet you."

Arella spoke with a monotone voice and said, "Welcome."

Robin asked, "Are you the one who brought us here?"

She turned and moved her hand to refer to people standing behind her as she answered, "The monks and I performed a spell that brought you all here."

Beast Boy asked, "What do you want with us?"

Arella replied, "We only meant to summon Raven, the reason the rest of you are here is because you were with her when we performed the spell."

Starfire curiously asked, "Please why did you wish to summon her?"

Arella showed a serious expression as she answered, "Azarath is in danger."

All their eyes immediately shot open in shock and stared at her with worried expressions, overloading with questions.

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "What kind of danger?"

Arella answered, "If we do not do something soon Azarath will be destroyed by an evil being of great power."

They all stared at her with concerned expressions as they immediately began overloading with questions about exactly what she meant.

Arella started walking and motioned for them to follow as she said, "Come with me and I'll explain everything."

She began walking and they all walked next to her while the dove flew off of Arella's shoulder and onto her hand as she began petting it.

While they walked with her she explained, "A powerful being is threatening our people, trying to enter our peaceful realm. He is a master of dark magic with incredible power. He contacted us days ago and proclaimed that he will not stop until he has claimed Azarath for himself. Since then we've been using our combined power, trying to protect ourselves from his evil. We've managed to keep him at bay but his power greatly exceeds our own. We can't prevent him from entering our realm; we can only delay him, but cannot do so for much longer. Soon he will break through our mystical barriers and attack Azarath."

They stopped and Raven was shocked and upset as she said, "My home was just restored after being destroyed by Trigon, and now someone else is going to do the same thing."

Her mother turned to her and continued, "Raven, you must use your powers to defend Azarath from this invader's dark magic."

Raven was determined as she said, "If my home is in danger I'll protect it from whoever is threatening it."

She looked down with a not so confident expression as she said, "If I can."

They others gathered behind her and Cyborg put his left hand on her left shoulder to support her as he said, "You can do it Raven. And we got your back."

Robin agreed as he pointed his thumb at himself and proclaimed, "Yeah Raven, if you're going to fight for your home then so will we."

Starfire smiled as she said, "Agreed Robin. Friends should not let friends save their homes without help from their friends."

They all stared at her with awkward and mildly confused expressions and Beast Boy said, "Uh… yeah. We're in."

A small smile of appreciation appeared on Raven's face, but her smile disappeared as she worried about her friends and her home.

Arella looked at them and politely said, "Your help is appreciated, but I'm afraid you will not be powerful enough to help us. Raven is the only one who can defeat him. Only her power can match his dark magic and save us from his wrath. Without her we will have no hope of protecting Azarath from his wrath and our people will suffer at the hands of a monster."

She turned back to Raven and said, "The fate of our home and its people rests in your hands my daughter."

Raven showed a very nervous expression and Cyborg awkwardly said, "No pressure."

They ignored him as Arella continued, "You must prepare yourself, for even with your power this master of dark magic will not be easy to defeat."

Raven stared at her mother before tilting her head down with a nervous and insecure; then she turned to Robin as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Robin smiled at her as he said, "Don't worry Raven. We'll be right beside you."

Raven stepped back and Robin lowered his arm while she said, "No you won't."

Beast Boy began, "But…"

She cut him off and said, "Look guys, I appreciate that you want to help me, but I have to do this on my own. This is my home, and I have to fight my own battles. And I can't let you guys risk your lives trying to help me."

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "Well we're not going anywhere. If you're staying then so are we."

Raven started, "Guys…"

Robin interrupted her as he said, "At least let us stay to help you in case you need it."

Her expression softened and she nodded as the four of them gathered around her for support, prompting Arella to show a small warm smile. She was touched to see that Raven had real friends who cared about her, no matter who or what she is.

Robin then curiously asked, "So who's threatening you anyway?"

Cyborg added, "Yeah and why?"

Arella shook her head and answered, "We do not know who he is or what his motives are. We only know that he will not stop until he has conquered Azarath for himself, and he will destroy anyone who stands in his way to power. The only other thing we know is that his knowledge of sorcery is immense and that he somehow has a great understanding of our own power, as if he has experience with our people."

Meanwhile

In another dimension that looked like an infinite dark void there was a portal that showed an image of Azarath. Standing in front of the portal was none other than the evil Malchior in his humanoid paper form. After he joined forces with the Brotherhood of Evil in an attempt to destroy the Titans Herald banished him to another dimension. With his knowledge of sorcery he was able to escape the dimension Herald where imprisoned him and was currently residing in this pocket dimension. He had learned about Azarath from his time with Raven and had become interested ever since his banishment. He was determined to conquer it for himself and he would not hesitate to destroy anyone who stood in his way to do so.

Malchior stared at the image as it changed from the image of Azarath to that of the five Titans standing with Arella. He waved his hands in front of the portal as he used his powers to change the image. The portal glowed and swirled as it transformed and the previous image disappeared. The image in the portal changed again to show an up close image of Raven, who showed a blank expression. Though Malchior did not have a mouth, he chuckled sinisterly with an evil look in his eyes as he thought about her.

He spoke softly, "Sweet Raven, you've come home. What an unexpected twist."

He watched intently as she started walking alongside her mother and then he sarcastically said, "How touching."

He then got a look in his eye as he felt the desire to exact his revenge on her for imprisoning him back in the book.

He spoke sinisterly as he said, "Now you will fall with your friends, your home, your people, and your family."

Commercial break

It had been hours since Arella had told them about the threat coming to Azarath and Raven was now in the great library, getting herself ready for whoever was going to attack her home. There were books all over the floor and several open books surrounded her in a circular formation. Arella had taken Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy on a tour of Azarath, so Raven took the opportunity to prepare herself. They had wanted to see more of Azarath and they also wanted to get to know Arella, and they knew Raven would not want to be disturbed. She had her eyes closed as she levitated in Indian style with her fingers pinching at her sides, trying to meditate.

As she meditated she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She kept chanting and meditating as her cloak flowed in the air and perfect peace and quiet, suddenly the others entered and Beast Boy spoke and interrupted her.

Beast Boy said to the others, "Dude! This place is great!"

Her eyes snapped open with an annoyed expression as she stared forward, her focus broken as the others kept talking.

Cyborg smiled down at Beast Boy with his arms out as he happily said, "Yeah! Everything's so bright and shiny and there's not a cloud in the sky!"

Robin smiled with his arms folded, impressed as he admitted, "I have to admit, this is a great place. There's not any crime anywhere in sight."

Beast Boy smiled as he looked up at Cyborg and said, "Yeah, but you know what would be really sweet? If they had video games!"

Cyborg smiled down at him as he gave him a thumbs up and Starfire happily giggled to herself before she turned and saw Raven and happily flew behind her.

Starfire cheerfully said, "Raven, your matorta is most kind and she has shown us much of your glorious home."

She landed and happily proclaimed, "You are most fortunate to have been raised by a matorta as kind as Arella."

Everyone figured "matorta" was the Tamaranean word for "mother" and made no comment as they continued.

Cyborg smiled as he agreed, "Yeah. Your mom's great!"

Beast Boy smiled and happily said, "Yeah, she's really nice."

He smiled snidely as he put his hand to his chin with his finger and thumb out and joked, "You sure you're related?"

She turned her head and glared daggers at him and he nervously took a step back and hid behind Cyborg.

Robin showed a small smile and brushed off Beast Boy's joke as he said, "I've gotta admit Raven, you're a lot like her."

Starfire smiled as she sweetly said, "Robin is right Raven. In many ways you are most similar to your sweet matorta."

Cyborg agreed, "Yeah, she's nice, she's generous, and she's a great mom."

Beast Boy then curiously asked, "Yeah, what'd she see in your dad?"

Raven immediately stood up and shot him a death glare with her eyes glowing white and he hid behind Cyborg and said, "Just asking."

The others looked at her with curious expressions and Robin respectfully said, "I'm sure it's something you don't like to talk about, but I am a little curious myself."

Raven stared at them and realized that they all wanted to know, so she finally surrendered and said, "Alright, I'll tell you."

She showed a sad expression as she explained, "My mother lived in Gotham. She was really sad and lonely, and felt like no one really cared about her. She didn't exactly have a happy life, so she left her home and lived by herself on the street for a while, searching for a place where she could fit in and find love. Then one day she met him; he shapeshifted into a human form and acted kind, pretending that he wanted to help her. She trusted him, developed feelings for him, and wanted to stay with him. She felt like she finally found a place where she belonged, and she'd never been happier. But it didn't last long. They soon learned that I would be born and he revealed to her who and what he really was. He broke her heart and she felt like she had nothing again. He lied to her, manipulated her, used her for his own evil plans, and she gave him what he wanted."

She sighed and hung her head in sorrow then Beast Boy pointed at her as he stated, "Like Malchior did to you."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg leaned over him as they all shot him death glares as fire appeared in the background and he looked at them nervously, in chibi form.

He put his finger tips together and nervously said, "Uh… my bad."

She opened her eyes and continued, "After that the monks brought her here and took her in, and later I was born. They all raised me and taught me how to control my powers, but then one day I heard the prophecy and learned about Trigon."

She tilted her head back down and sadly said, "From then on I knew what I really was and I learned the truth about myself. I was never meant to exist."

Starfire tried to comfort her as she said, "No Raven, do not say such things. Just because the Trigon created you does not mean you are like him. The prophecy came true, yes, but that point of your life is now over, it is in the past. You must learn to live in the present."

Robin agreed and said, "She's right Raven. Your mom may have been tricked by Trigon, but that's not her fault. And it doesn't define who you are. The only thing that really matters is what you choose to do now. You decide to be what you want to be. Even though everyone always said you were evil you used your powers for good. You use them to help people. You've saved the world. You saved us. You're our friend. You're a Titan."

Cyborg smiled as he said, "Robin's right Raven. There have been a ton of times when we we'd have been history if it weren't for you."

Beast Boy smiled as he pointed his finger at her and said, "Yeah. You may be creepy, but there's no way you're evil."

Raven showed a slightly annoyed expression but didn't let it bother her as she said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Beast Boy smiled and Starfire said, "Friend, you must not let what others think of you shape your opinion of yourself. On my world we have a saying, 'Blugon teronan wilonsed jupler nazzlenog repened xenaldin.'"

They all stared at her with clueless expressions and she said, "In my language it means you should not listen to the bad things others may say about you."

She smiled at Raven as she said, "You are in no way evil. You are merely misunderstood. On my world we have a name for those like you. You are…"

Raven cut her off and showed her usual no-nonsense attitude as she said, "Look guys, I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better, but it doesn't change anything. I still know the world would be better off without me, so I'm gonna try to make sure that I don't make things worse."

She turned around and closed her eyes as she calmly said, "Now I need to get back to studying so I can save my home from this threat, so please just let me work in peace."

Robin looked at the others and nodded, realizing that she mostly just wanted to be alone, and the four of them turned and walked to the entrance. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked into the corridor while Beast Boy hesitated as he stopped and turned back to Raven.

He showed some sympathy as he sincerely said, "Y'know Rae, just because you're way creepy doesn't mean you're not cool."

He left and Raven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before turning back to her books, slightly touched by his kind gesture.

Her eyes widened in shock as her mother suddenly entered and said, "Your friends seem to care greatly about you."

Raven turned around and nervously said, "Mother!"

Arella turned her head to refer to the others as she said, "I am glad to see you've found people who accept you for who you are."

Raven stared into space as she thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I never thought I'd ever find friends like them."

Arella looked back at her as she said, "Especially the green one."

Raven showed a shocked expression and was annoyed as she said, "Beast Boy? But he never shuts up, he cooks nothing except tofu, he thinks he's so funny, he always messes something up, and he never pays attention to anything!"

Arella turned her eyes away in thought as she said, "Really? Well to me he seems very friendly. And he seems to have a good heart."

Raven suddenly calmed down and was somewhat surprised as she thought for a moment and realized her mother was right. Beast Boy annoyed her so much that she didn't usually pay attention to any of his redeeming qualities.

She looked up with a thoughtful gaze as she said, "I never thought about it that way before. I guess he does have a good heart. Maybe a bad brain, but a good heart."

Arella then thought and showed a small smile as she said, "Starfire seems to be very sweet and cheerful, Cyborg is very smart and strong, and Robin seems to be quite brave."

Raven smiled as she thought about the rest of them and nodded as she said, "Yeah, they're all great friends."

Arella sincerely continued, "And I can see they all are grateful to have you as a friend, and that they are all glad that you exist."

Raven's eyes widened in shock as she remembered her previous conversation with the others and she awkwardly said, "Um… how much of that did you hear?"

Arella frowned as she answered, "When I came in I heard you telling them the story of how I met your father."

Raven showed regret as she turned her eyes away as she said, "Oh, sorry."

Arella was not upset at all as she said, "Why? Because your friends now understand the grief that you and I share?"

Raven showed sadness as she said, "It's just… I never really wanted them to know about my past, and I know how much it hurts knowing how he used you. I've always hoped that I one day I could have a home where people would accept me for who I am and not be afraid of me. I've tried to do good and help people, but deep down maybe I really am evil."

Arella rested her hands on Raven's shoulders as she said, "Raven, when you were born I feared what you would become but I loved you just the same, because you were my daughter, and nothing would change that. I feared the worst, knowing what you would bring, but I also never lost faith in you because I knew there was good in you. I feared the worst because I loved you so much, that's why I also had the desperate hope that you would find your own path away from your father's evil. And even though what was foretold came true you fulfilled my hopes when you overcame your fears and used your powers to defeat him."

Raven was touched but still sad as she said, "Thank you mother, but if I was never born then Trigon couldn't have come to Earth in the first place."

Raven tilted her head down as she sulked, but then Arella touched her chin and turned her head back up to look her in the eye.

She then spoke with a soft voice as she sincerely said, "Raven, do you know why I always supported you and gave you all the love that you needed?"

Raven shook her head and Arella answered, "Because you are my daughter and above all I want you to be happy. Many times when I watched you I would think back to my life when I was your age and I feared that you will have it worse than me. That is one of the reasons why I worried so much, of all things what I hoped most was that you would have a better life than I did. I gave you all the love that never had when I was young. I raised you with the desperate hope that you could one day have a peaceful life, without fear of the darkness within you."

Arella closed her eyes with a heavy heart as she continued, "There were times when I believed that I was only fooling myself and that there was no hope to save you. I pitied you even more than I pitied myself. You and I were both victims of Trigon's plot, and we suffered for it."

Arella opened her eyes and sincerely continued, "But you gave me hope again and have done what I always hoped you would do, you built a life of your own. You surrounded yourself with people who care about you, believed in yourself, and overcame your fears, despite fulfilling the prophecy."

A warm smile appeared on Raven's face, she was touched by her mother's kind of words, but then she brushed off the feeling and returned to her previous one.

Raven took a few steps back with a depressed expression as she said, "Mother I appreciate what you're saying, it means a lot to me, but I still believe everyone would be better off without me. You're right, I am a lot like you, but there are also a lot of differences. You can express your emotions freely without worrying about hurting anyone or anything. No one ever told you that you were evil or that would destroy people and bring the end of the world. My powers are so dangerous that I can't afford to feel anything. I have to meditate every day to maintain control of my powers and I have to keep my emotions in check no matter what. If I lose control of my emotions than I risk hurting the people I care about."

Arella showed an affectionate smile as she said, "Yes Raven, you do carry a great burden and a great responsibility, but you are not alone. You have friends who are willing to stand by your side no matter what, and you have always had the support of your people and I. You have all of the things I didn't have when I was your age, and you have a much better life than I did when I was young. Your friends are willing to help you through your difficult times and they care about you regardless of what you are because they see the good inside you. I wish I had friends like that when I was your age, but I'm glad you've found some and that you have a better life than I did."

Raven turned around and figuratively pushed her away as she said, "Please, just leave me to prepare myself."

Arella showed a disappointed expression as she turned around and walked out of the library and into the hallway as she let out a small sigh.

A few hours later

It was now night time in Azarath and things were eerily quiet; the people on the streets seemed nervous and all the children were now inside. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were at the fountain in the courtyard, where they were relaxing and thinking about Raven and their current situation. Robin stared into space with a serious expression while Starfire watched him as she had her hands together and she showed concern. Cyborg stood with his fists on his sides as he looked down at Beast Boy, who was floating in the water of the fountain in the form of a duck. Beast Boy floated to the edge and got out of the water before changing back into his human form.

He looked at Cyborg with a bored expression as he said, "Dude, this place is still great and all, but it's starting to get kinda boring. Everyone's all quiet and stuff and there's no video games or TV or anything to do."

Robin turned around and walked toward them as he said, "They're all scared, that probably means this villain is on his way to Azarath right now. We should get Raven and prepare to fight."

Starfire was uncertain as she said, "Robin, I feel Raven does not wish for us to disturb her while she is preparing for the one who is threatening her people."

Robin had a serious expression as he argued, "Raven is worried, she's not ready yet. We can't just stand by while someone is threatening her people. We have to go to her and help her!"

Beast Boy was uncertain as he said, "Uh… dude… how are we gonna do that. I don't know about you but I don't know much about magic and stuff."

Robin honestly answered, "I don't know, but somehow we have help her, however we can."

Cyborg felt as uncertain as Beast Boy and Starfire as he said, "Actually Robin, I've been thinking, maybe we should let Raven handle this. She took down Four Eyes, I think she can do this by herself."

Beast Boy nodded and smiled as he put his hands up and said, "Yeah besides her mom said they only need her."

Starfire turned from them to Robin while she said, "Agreed friends. Perhaps we should allow Raven to fight her own battle herself. I have faith in her."

Robin remained stubborn as he said, "So do I Starfire, but she's still our friend, we can't just stand by while Raven risks her life to fight for her home and her people by herself."

They were startled as Arella suddenly came out and interrupted them, "You should listen and take your friends' advice."

Robin turned around to face her and awkwardly said, "Arella! Um… uh… what are you doing out here?"

Arella spoke with a monotone voice similar to Raven's as she said, "I came to see how all of you are doing."

The four of them showed sheepish expressions as Robin smiled awkwardly, Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, Starfire rubbed her right upper arm, and Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

Arella walked past them while she sincerely said "I am touched to see how much you all care about my daughter, but this is not your fight. Raven needs to do this on her own."

Robin took a step forward as he said, "But she's our friend. We're a team. We look out for each other and fight side by side."

Arella showed empathy as she said, "Your devotion is admirable, but Raven needs to face this foe by herself. You must stand aside and let her do this, not simply for your own safety, but so that she may prove to herself that she is not the monster she thinks she is. She is feels she may not be powerful enough to protect Azarath and she fears the evil within herself. She has to show herself that she has the potential to do good and to protect her home and her family. She needs to see herself for the girl we all see her for."

Starfire looked at Robin and said, "Robin perhaps she is right. Raven must be able to fight her own battles if she is to conquer her fears and insecurities."

Robin put his finger on his chin in thought as he said, "Hmmm. I guess you're right, but I still don't like the idea of letting her do this alone."

Cyborg smiled as he pointed his thumb at himself and said, "We'll be right there with her, ready to back her up if she needs us."

Beast Boy smiled as he raised his right finger and said, "Yeah besides, she can handle it. If she can beat Trigon she can do anything."

A warm smile appeared on Arella's face as she turned and walked to Beast Boy and said, "Thank you for your support 'Beast Boy'. You are very kind and sincere, you are one of a kind."

Beast Boy was surprised but showed a flattered smile as he said, "Uh… thanks."

Beast Boy was touched, no one ever said anything that sweet about him and he had never felt that way about himself. He was also somewhat surprised that Raven's mother thought that about him when Raven rarely complimented him at all.

Arella then said, "I can see why Raven is so fond of you."

Beast Boy was shocked and perplexed and then showed insecurity while he said, "What? Raven? Fond of me? No, she doesn't like me. I mean, I try to be nice and hang out with her but she keeps pushing me away. She never laughs at any of my jokes and says I'm dumb and stuff. And with her whole creepy mystery girl thing I'm pretty sure she doesn't think much of me."

He sulked a bit but then turned back up to face Arella as she said, "Raven is afraid to express herself because of her powers. She pushes people away to try to avoid feeling anything. She tries to hide herself from the world because she is afraid to show people who she really is. She is worried that if people see her for who she is they will reject her and turn against her, but she is grateful to have friends like you. Like my daughter I can sense others' emotions. I can sense how she feels about you."

She turned from Beast Boy to the others, then back to Beast Boy while she continued, "Raven truly does care for you, she cares for all of you. Raven truly considers you a close friend, even if she doesn't show it."

Robin and Cyborg were somewhat surprised as they stared into space in thought. Raven was usually so reclusive and rarely opened up to them, so they never imagined she felt so insecure. Starfire showed a warm smile; she understood Raven better than the others so she was glad to hear that they all were helping Raven become more confident. Beast Boy was surprised and intrigued; deep down he knew Raven liked him, but he didn't think he meant that much to her.

Beast Boy suddenly thought of something as he curiously said, "Really?"

Arella nodded and Beast Boy became curious as he said, "Wow. So what does she think about…"  
He was cut off as thunder roared and they looked up at the sky to see bolts of lightning shooting upward over Azarath. The people started screaming in fear as they promptly cleared the streets while more thunder sounded.

Cyborg looked at Arella and asked, "What's going on?"

Arella stared forward, unsettled as she said, "He's coming."

Robin raised his fists while Beast Boy clinched his fists at his sides, Cyborg pounded his fist, and Starfire floated with her hands and eyes glowing green.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he turned to the others and said, "Titans…"

Before he could finish his line Raven appeared out of the ground in front of them and forcefully said, "No!"

The others were shocked at how serious she was and she spoke calmly as she said, "This is my fight. I'll handle it."

Robin moved his hand out as he called out, "Raven…"

It was too late, she had already flown off with her cloak flowing in the wind and with determination, and as she flew she stared in the direction the lightning was coming from. She soon saw the source of the lightning at the edge of the city and kept flying until she reached it. She landed in front of the cause of everyone's panic, a dark swirling portal that looked terrifying and dangerous. Bolts of lightning shot from the portal and thunder sounded as the portal began to change shape and a light came from it. Raven sensed that her opponent was coming and that they would emerge from the portal in a matter of seconds. Underneath the shadow of her hood her eyes were narrowed with determination as she stood her ground, ready meet her enemy and confront them personally. She waited as her opponent emerged from the portal and her eyes widened in shock as she saw that it was Malchior.

He spoke with a polite but creepy tone as he said, "Sweet Raven, how kind of you to welcome me into your home."

Raven's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock and fright, she was absolutely baffled as she said, "Malchior?"

Malchior spoke with an amused tone, which changed to anger as he said, "Yes. I'm so glad that you remember me. I was hoping to see you again. Especially after you defeated me and imprisoned me back in that book."

Raven narrowed her eyes as Malchior continued, "And after you and your friends had trapped me in that other dimension, all I had done was plan my escape and my rise to power. And now I'm here, ready to claim my new domain."

Raven spoke with disdain as she stood tall and clinched her fists while she said, "And I'm prepared to stop you at all cost."

Malchior spoke in a calm but threatening tone as he said, "I'm actually glad that you're here. I've been meaning to pay you back for our sweet time together. Now you will bow before my might along with the rest of your people."

Raven's eyes glowed white and fields of black magic formed over her hands as she said, "I won't let that happen!"

Malchior magically transformed into his menacing dragon form, and stood over her on all fours as he leered evilly at her.

He spoke with his deeper and more threatening voice he said, "Then you will fall before my might!"

He then swiftly flew into the air and whipped his head out as he opened his mouth and shot a fireball at Raven.

Commercial break

Malchior had just launched a fireball at Raven, but she quickly blocked it with a dome-shaped force field of her black magic. The fireball exploded against her force field, which Raven dropped after the smoke cleared and stared up at the evil dragon. She flew toward him with her eyes glowing white and he flew straight toward her and slashed his claws at her. Raven dodged his claws as she floated side to side with her cloak draping over her body, staring at him with her glowing white eyes.

She held her hands out and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She fired a ray of her black magic at him, blasting him in the chest, causing him to roar in pain as it forced him backwards. He fell down for a moment before flapping his wings and flying straight toward her, ready to retaliate. Malchior snapped his jaws at her but Raven swiftly flew around him, avoiding them, and then prepared to attack him from behind. Unfortunately Malchior swung his tail at her and sent her flying through the air, but she quickly recovered and levitated in place. Raven held out her hands and shot a beam of her black magic at him, but he launched a fireball, countering her attack and causing a large explosion.

The explosion of Malchior's fire and Raven's power forced both of them backwards through the air and when Raven opened her eyes she saw Malchior flying straight toward her. He swung his hand at her and knocked her away, prompting her to let out a small cry of pain. She came to and levitated again and noticed Malchior flying straight toward her at full speed. She turned and retreated as he chased her through the air. They changed direction and flew over Azarath while everyone fearfully watched from the ground. Malchior was close behind Raven as he launched a few fireballs at her, but she managed to dodge them, then she turned around and flew backwards.

She shot a ray of her black energy at him, and the blast was so powerful it sent him crashing to the ground. He lied down the ground as she floated down toward him, but he immediately got up, grabbed her in his hand, and pinned her to the ground. Raven grunted in pain as he squeezed her tightly and she tried to get free but he had a firm grip on her. The people of Azarath all watched in fear as they ran and hid behind the buildings while Malchior still had Raven pinned to the ground. The horrible dragon lowered his head down toward her.

Raven opened her eyes as Malchior leered down at her and said, "Now, now, don't waste your strength. I will give you one last chance. Bow to me and I may just spare your life."

Raven stared up at him and defiantly said, "Never! I'll never let you win!"

Malchior chuckled as he smiled sadistically and said, "Sweet Raven, open your eyes and see the truth. There is no way you can possibly stop me. I am far more powerful than I ever was, and you can't protect your people. In fact, you seem to only put them in even more danger."

Raven angrily looked up at him as she demanded, "What are you talking about?!"

Malchior stood on his hind legs as he lifted Raven up, clinching her in his hand as her hood fell off, and he held her in front of his face.

He smiled sadistically as he explained, "For one thousand years I was trapped in that book, waiting for some foolish sorcerer to set me free so that I could find a new domain to claim. Then I met you. I easily exploited your naivety. You played right into my hands. While you were under my tutelage you told me about your home, and I knew exactly where to find my new domain. And then you performed the spell that set me free from my prison."

Raven defiantly spat, "But I imprisoned you back in the book!"

Malchior was mildly amused as he replied, "And you believed that was the last you would ever see of me. After you trapped me I began plotting my revenge. Then the Brotherhood of Evil freed me and I had the means to take it, but then you and your friends imprisoned me in that other dimension. You and your friends only delayed my plans. After I became trapped in that dimension I began to plan my escape to here. To Azarath. Your home that you told me so much about. If it weren't for you I would have never known about this place and I never would have escaped in the first place. Your home and your people are doomed because of you."

Raven's eyes widened in shock and grief, and in regret she cried, "NOOOO!"

She hung her head in guilt and sadness, feeling that there was truly nothing she could do to save her home.

Malchior moved his head backwards and and prepared to attack as he said, "Oh yes, but don't worry, I'll end your pain for you."

He opened his mouth and prepared to breath fire when all of a sudden a starbolt came and hit him the face, causing him to flinch. He turned to see the other Titans coming toward him, trying to help their friend. Beast Boy was charging as a T-Rex, Cyborg had his right sonic cannon activated, Starfire flew with her eyes glowing, and Robin and a few explosive discs in his hand.

As Robin ran he exclaimed, "Let her go!"

Robin threw the explosive disks at Malchior and they blew up against different areas on his body. Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon and Beast Boy rammed his chest, forcing him to release Raven. Starfire flew at him and used her super strength to punch him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Beast Boy, still a T-Rex, bit down on Malchior's right upper arm, but Malchior lifted him up and threw him at Starfire, sending both of them crashing to the ground. Cyborg blasted him again, but it had little to no effect as Malchior swung his tail at him and sent him flying back and knocking Robin down. The four of them all lied on the ground, groaning as each of them struggled to get back on their feet.

Malchior smiled sinisterly as he gloated, "Foolish Titans! Your powers are nothing compared to mine. You can't possibly hope to stop me. Azarath is mine!"

He turned his attention away from them and flew into the air over the city as he began to attack. He launched fireballs at buildings, causing rubble to fall to the ground, and people began running in fear as he continued in his mission to conquer Azarath. Beast Boy, now in his human form, got up and watched as Malchior began attacking Azarath, then he turned to see Raven, who was on her knees as she stared into space.

Beast Boy and the others hurried over to her and Beast Boy said, "Raven, you okay?"

Raven did not answer him as she just stared forward in regret as she said to herself, "I did this. It's my fault."

The others looked at each other, unclear as to what she was talking about, but Robin quickly disregarded it as he turned his attention to Malchior.

Robin turned to Raven and pointed his thumb backwards as he said, "Let's go Raven! We've got to stop Malchior!"

She closed her eyes as she sadly said, "We can't stop him."

Cyborg was shocked as he exclaimed, "Say what?!"

Raven lost all hope as she said, "It's over. We can't stop him."

Robin could not believe what he was hearing as he said, "Why not?"

Raven opened her eyes as she stared down at the ground and said, "He's too powerful for us to defeat him."

Beast Boy was confused as he inquired, "What're ya talking about? You beat him before."

Raven looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she said, "That time I used a curse to re-imprison him back in the book, that won't work anymore. He's read the most powerful magical books in history, for a thousand years he's been learning magic, he knows more spells than I do."

They all looked at each other as they began to understand her point, then Starfire said, "Your home and people are in danger Raven. They need your help."

Raven looked down in despair as she said, "My people are in danger because of me. It's because of me that Malchior's here."

Beast Boy was confused as he asked, "Huh? What do ya mean?"

She just stared down and briefly glanced upward as she said, "I told Malchior all about my life: where I was from, about my emotions, and all of you. I fell for all his flattery and lies and let him trick me so easily. I set him free so he could come and claim Azarath for himself. This is all my fault."

The others showed sad looks as they briefly glanced at each other.

Beast Boy showed a fake smile as he admitted, "Yeah, you're right. This is your fault."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all shot him death glares but he sincerely said, "But this is your home. You can't just give up and let him take it."

She turned to face all of them as Robin agreed, "Beast Boy's right Raven."

Cyborg seriously agreed as he exclaimed, "Yeah! You saved the whole world from your demon dad! You just gonna stand by and watch that lizard take over your home?!"

Starfire floated next to Raven as she complied, "Agreed. You cannot be giving up Raven. You must emend for your mistake and protect Azarath from the Malchior."

All of a sudden Arella showed up and said, "Your friends are right Raven."

They all turned to see her standing a few yards in front of them with her hands tucked into her sleeves in front of her waist.

Raven immediately stood up and hurried toward her as she exclaimed, "Mother!"

Raven ran and stood in front of her as she sadly hung her head and closed her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry. I let him trick me. I brought him here. I let this happen. Azarath is in danger because of me. I failed."

Arella held her right hand out, curled her finger, placed it beneath Raven's chin, and tilted her head up to where she was facing her. She stared into her daughter's eyes for a moment as she remained completely silent.

Arella expressed much empathy as she sincerely said, "When I look at your face I often see a reflection of myself: innocent, insecure, brooding, misunderstood, and abused. He lied to you, manipulated you, took advantage of your naivety, and used you and your feelings for him to serve his own evil plans… just as your father used me for his."

All the Titans' eyes widened in shock, and she pulled her hand back and tucked into her sleeve in front of her waist again.

Arella focused down at Raven and briefly closed her eyes as she solemnly said, "When I was your age all I ever wanted was love. Trigon saw my loneliness and used that to manipulate me. He played with my emotions and I believed him. I helped him in his plan to bring the end of the world. For years I lived with the shame and regret of the role I played in his plot… and I passed that shame down to you. You inherited my burdens and my mistakes. But despite my regret deep down I always loved you and knew that there was good inside you… regardless of what you would become. And I feel that I have managed to redeem myself, for I have raised a daughter who has often used her powers to help people, in spite of the opinions of others. You have made your own mistakes but you redeemed yourself and proved that I was right about you. And you have made friends who believe in you as much as I do, now you must believe in yourself."

Raven closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, now full of confidence and pride.

Arella then narrowed her eyes with a serious expression as she asked, "Now, what will you do… daughter?"

Raven was completely determined and focused as she said, "I will defeat Malchior and save Azarath."

Robin folded his arms with a proud smile while the other Titans all cheered in excitement.

Beast Boy clinched both his fists as he happily said, "Sweet!"

Starfire threw her hands into the air as she cheered, "Glorious!"

Cyborg pounded his fist in the air as he exclaimed, "Booyah!"

Raven turned and walked to her friends as she said, "I have an idea that could stop him, but I need time."

They all turned to see Malchior still raining destruction upon Azarath and Cyborg pointed his thumb at him and said, "Go for it! We'll keep dragon boy busy!"

The four of them hurried onward, ready to fight Malchior again, while Raven watched them leave. Raven's eyes glowed white and she disappeared in a shroud of her black magic, leaving Arella by herself as a smile of pride soon appeared on her face. People were running in fear as Malchior breathed a stream of fire, turning and spreading it throughout the area.

He stopped and fiercely proclaimed, "Citizens of Azarath you will all bow before your new master or be destroyed!"

Suddenly a starbolt hit him from behind and he turned his head around to see the Titans, minus Raven, standing on a rooftop across from him.

Robin defiantly said, "It's over Malchior."

Malchior chuckled sinisterly as he said, "You have only sealed your doom."

He launched a fireball at them, but they all swiftly avoided it and immediately regrouped.

Robin pointed his finger at Malchior and with ferocity he exclaimed, "Titans… slay that dragon!"

The four of them scattered as they attacked Malchior and he swung his claws at them and breathed fire as he fiercely fought them. Meanwhile Raven had teleported herself back into the library where she made several magic books float around her as she searched for the spell she needed. She urgently skimmed through the books, trying not to go too fast so not to risk missing the spell. While she searched the Titans continued to stall Malchior; though they could not beat him their efforts did manage to keep him occupied.

Cyborg stood on the ground as he launched seven missiles at Malchior, six from his shoulders and one from his chest. The missiles exploded against different parts of Malchior's body but they only seemed to anger him as he grabbed Cyborg in his hand and threw him, sending him crashing through a wall. Malchior suddenly flinched as something hit him and he turned to see Robin standing on a rooftop as he threw three birdarangs at him. Malchior breathed a stream of fire, which incinerated the birdarangs, and Robin ran across the rooftop as the stream of fire followed him. Malchior turned his head as he tried to burn Robin when suddenly a few starbolts hit him in the face and he turned to see Starfire flying toward him.

She threw a few more starbolts at him but he was still standing, then Beast Boy appeared in the form of a humming bird. He flew side to side in front of Malchior's eyes and Malchior tried to attack him but Beast Boy was too quick for him. He then flew high above Malchior and then morphed into an Apatosaurus and body slammed Malchior, pinning him to the ground. However, Malchior stood back up and lifted the Apatosaurus off his body and threw him at Starfire, sending both of them crashing into a building. Back in the library Raven was hastily turning from one spell book to another as she tried to find the spell she was looking for.

Cyborg fired his left sonic cannon at Malchior's chest, prompting Malchior to swing his tail at him and send him flying through the air. Robin quickly deployed his grapple, and the cable rapped around Malchior's neck, securing its hold, and as he moved Robin swung through the air. Malchior moved and curved his neck as Robin held on and swung around him, then he swung up toward Malchior's face and threw an explosive disk at it. He flinched at the explosion but swatted Robin away and ripped the cable off his neck while Robin fell to the ground.

Starfire became worried as she exclaimed, "Robin!"

She shot a glare at Malchior but then turned to see Beast Boy standing on an edge above her, yelling, "Starfire! Flying horns!"

Starfire immediately understood what he was saying as they both prepared to use a move they both invented. Beast Boy jumped off the edge and while he was in the air he morphed into a triceratops, then Starfire flew directly below him and caught him in her hands. She held Beast Boy by his underbelly over her head and flew at Malchior with blazing speed, carrying the green triceratops over her head. Her eyes glowed green and she grunted in exertion as they both flew straight toward Malchior's face, and when they came close Starfire threw Beast Boy at him with all her might. The green triceratops crashed right into Malchior's face and sent the dragon falling backwards onto the ground.

He lied on the ground and Beast Boy turned human as he smiled at Starfire and said, "Look out for flying dinosaurs."

But Malchior got up and backslapped Beast Boy away then launched a fireball at Starfire, sending her flying through the air.

In the library Raven was skimming through a book as she frantically asked, "Where is it?"

She immediately closed it and opened another and said, "Where?"

She closed that one and opened yet another as she exclaimed, "WHERE?!"

Suddenly she stopped and said, "Wait!"

She had finally found the spell she had been searching for as she said, "Here it is."

She quickly began reading and studying the spell, meanwhile the rest of the Titans continued to fight Malchior. Robin and Cyborg gave him the sonic boom, which knocked him back into the side of a building, sending debris falling, but he launched a fireball at them. They quickly dodged it and split up, then Starfire flew at him and punched him in the face twice then flew back and fired a beam of her starbolt energy at him. He flinched at it but then flew up and swung his tail down at her, driving her down into the ground. Then Beast Boy, in the form of a pteranodon, flew toward Malchior holding Robin in his feet. Robin threw a disk at Malchior's face and when it exploded some ice froze over Malchior's eyes, blinding him. Beast Boy released Robin, who jumped on Malchior's face and swung his bow staff onto his head, but Malchior knocked him off and shattered the ice.

In the library Raven levitated above the floor as she meditated; in order for her to perform this spell she had to use all of her power, so she needed to be completely in focus. Meanwhile the Titans were beginning to grow tired from their battle with Malchior, they couldn't beat him and they couldn't keep this up much longer. Still they persisted. Robin threw a few explosive disks while Starfire threw some starbolts and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. They all hit him but only made him angrier as he launched a fireball, causing an explosion that separated the three of them. But Beast Boy, in the form of a mouse, snuck up behind Malchior's feet, then morphed into an Ankylosaurus and swung his clubbed tail at the back of Malchior's ankle, causing him to fall down. Unfortunately got up and swung his tail at him, crashing him into the side of a building. Beast Boy reverted to his human form as he lied down and groaned when Malchior grabbed him and pinned him down.

Beast Boy groaned as Malchior leaned over him and gloated, "Ignorant green one! You're weak! Just like your friends! All of them! There is nothing you can do! I have won!"

Suddenly he heard Raven's voice yell, "Get away from him!"

He turned his head to see Raven floating above the city, her eyes were glowing and her outfit was now white. The dragon showed a twisted smile as he chuckled, released Beast Boy, and flew up above the buildings then hovered in front of her.

Malchior mocked her as he said, "Sweet Raven, you don't know when to give up do you? Look around you! Can't you see it's over? Your home has fallen, your friends are doomed, your people will kneel to their master, and it's all thanks to you."

Raven was not deterred the slightest bit as her cloak blew in the wind and she said, "Maybe this is my fault. I've made mistakes but that doesn't I can't fix them."

Malchior was amused as he said, "Foolish girl. You don't truly think yourself a match for me. Everything you know I taught you."

Raven clinched her fists as she prepared to perform the spell while saying, "I may not know as much as you, but I do know one thing. This is my home and _you_ are not welcome here!"

She held her hands out and her black magic appeared as she chanted, "Regardo lumentas gomingor demetiol vultar emende fortima morte!"

She shot a ray of her black magic out, it missed Malchior but opened what looked like a black hole behind him and began to suck all the air into it.

It began to pull Malchior into it and he screamed, "Noooo!"

He tried to fly against the suction of the portal but it was too powerful; he turned to see the portal behind him getting closer by the second. He turned back to Raven and spitefully launched a fireball at her, but Raven merely waved her hand and deflected the fireball back at Malchior. The fireball hit him and he screamed in pain as he was sucked into the portal which soon closed, sealing him to his fate. Everyone watched from down below and all the people of Azarath happily cheered in celebration while Raven floated down to the ground. She pulled her hood down and was soon joined by her friends who were ready to congratulate her.

Robin happily said, "Good job Raven. You did it."

Starfire happily embraced Raven and said, "You were truly amazing!"

She let go of Raven and Cyborg came up behind her and proudly said, "Nice work girl."

Beast Boy was amazed as he pointed up at the sky and asked, "Dude! What was that?"

Raven stared up at where the portal once was and explained, "An ancient spell that was used thousands of years ago by Azar. I banished him to another dimension from which there is no escape. He won't hurt anyone else ever again."

The four of them were amazed as Beast Boy said, "Whoa."

Arella came up to them and congratulated her as she said, "You have done it Raven. You have saved our people from certain destruction. And you have proven yourself a true hero. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

All of the Titans looked back at her with proud smiles on their faces, but none of them felt more proud than Raven.

A few hours later

The people of Azarath were all gathered at the edge of the city, preparing to send the Titans back to Earth. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were standing far away from the crowd while Raven, in her regular blue outfit, was talking with her mother. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were all watching the two of them, they had been talking for a while and still hadn't finished.

Beast Boy seemed a bit nervous as he inquired, "Uh… she is coming back with us. Right?"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all looked at him before turning back to Raven and her mother, uncertain of how to answer that question. To be honest, the rest of them were also wondering whether Raven would return with them or stay in Azarath.

Raven stared at her mother and said, "I'm sorry mother, but I have to go. My friends need me and I can't turn my back on them."

Arella politely replied, "I understand Raven. You need to follow your own path, no matter where it leads."

Raven nodded as she said, "Thank you."

Arella then spoke up as she said, "But this will always be your home and you will always be welcome here. For you have shown that you are truly one of us, and despite the darkness within you, you are truly a child of Azarath."

Raven was touched by these kind words and Arella added, "You have grown much in your time away. When you first left I saw an image of myself, a sad young girl who only wanted to be loved. Now I see a brave young sorceress who chooses to follow the path of good and uses her gifts to defend those in need."

Raven smiled as tears swelled up in her eyes and then she hugged Arella, who showed a small smile as she returned her hug.

She pulled away and Arella spoke softly as she lovingly said, "And I am very proud of you."

Raven smiled up at her and Arella looked behind her to see the rest of the Titans waiting for them.

Arella smiled at her daughter as she said, "And I think you are fortunate to have found such wonderful people who care about you, not just as friends but as a family."

Raven turned to face her friends and smiled as she admitted, "Yeah. I guess I am pretty lucky."

Raven then began walking toward the others while Arella and the monks followed her and stood together in a straight row.

Raven joined Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin as she said, "It's time for us to go."

The five of them turned to face Arella and the monks, who all simultaneously closed their eyes as they focused their power.

All of their eyes then shot open and were glowing white as they all chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A portal was suddenly opened that sucked up the Titans before disappearing like a giant vacuum cleaner. The five of them were now flying through a vortex much like the one that originally brought them to Azarath. As they flew the five of them twisted and turned while everyone except Raven screamed in fear, Raven was used to this by now. All of them disappeared into a bright light and then were dropped back to Earth, piling up on top of each other similar to before.

They all climbed off of each other and Beast Boy looked up at the sky to see it was now dusk, they had been in Azarath for almost a whole day. He then observed their surroundings and noticed they were back in the same jungle they were in before they were summoned. Beast Boy turned to see the T-ship, which was no closer to being complete than when were brought to Azarath. Cyborg stared at the T-ship and Beast Boy let out an annoyed sigh as he realized they still had to fix the ship to get home.

Beast Boy then whined, "Couldn't they have just sent us back to the tower?"

Cyborg was annoyed as he looked over his shoulder and said, " Yo! Quit your bellyaching BB and give me a hand over here!"

Beast Boy grumbled as he marched over to him while Raven watched as they continued their usual bickering. Normally she would be annoyed by their arguing and complaining but she was currently in such a good mood that she didn't mind.

She smiled to herself as she sarcastically said, "I am the luckiest girl in the world."

Credits

 **Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with my other stories lately and this was a hard chapter to write. I admit this might not have been the best idea for a filler episode but I wanted to do a story where they went to Azarath and met Arella and I figured this might be a good way to do it. I also wanted to address how Raven is so much like her mother. I'm sorry if I was too repetitive at times but it was hard to remember everything I wrote and I wanted to make sure it was long enough. I pictured this would be an episode that would air on Mother's Day, hence the title. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted but it will definitely be a while. One small spoiler for the next chapter, they will meet a young hero who later become a member of the Titans West.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Women Are From Mars

Women Are From Mars

 **Before you read: I do not own "Teen Titans" or the DCAU, but the character I introduce in this chapter has all the same powers of a familiar character from the DCAU.**

It was a dark quiet night in an African jungle; in this jungle a road lead to a small village filled with people. Close to the village was a river, and there were some farms growing food, and large trees surrounded the houses. There were some large rock formations nearby and a few miles north of the village was a large active volcano. The people of the village wore traditional African clothing and the houses were small and mostly made of wood. There was little technology in the village, the streets were lit by torches and the houses mostly contained dim lights, small televisions, and ceiling fans. The people of the village seemed quite content; most of the children were sleeping in the houses while some of the adults walked around outside.

A young African girl was standing by the wall of a house when she noticed an old man standing by a deserted fruit stand. The old man looked hungry and it seemed he did not have any money to pay for the fruit, so he just stared at the food. The girl felt bad for the old man as she walked over to him and stood in front of him as he turned to face her. He glanced back at the fruit and then spoke Swahili, asking the girl if she had any money that she could spare. The girl sadly shook her head as she revealed her empty pockets and the old man sighed in disappointment. The girl looked around to make sure there was no one watching them, then she snuck a mango from the fruit stand and gave it to the old man.

The old man smiled gratefully as he thanked her in Swahili and then left the girl, who had a warm smile on her face. Suddenly she heard shouting and she turned to see a man pointing at her as he angrily yelled something in Swahili and a few other men ran past him and toward the girl. She became scared and started running as the men chased her, yelling things in Swahili as they wanted to punish her for taking that fruit. They chased her through the village until she ran around the corner of a house, where she stopped and quickly observed her surroundings. Suddenly the girl's appearance completely changed to where she looked like a full grown man. When the men came to her and didn't recognize her they asked where the girl went and she pointed her finger and sent them away.

After they were gone she used her own voice and let out a sigh of exasperation and walked between two houses and stood in the shadows. Her appearance completely transformed again, though because she was standing in the shadows one could not make her out completely. She changed from an adult African man into a young girl whose skin was green with orange eyes and she wore a long blue cape. She seemed a bit sad from how she was treated when she only tried to help that poor old man, it did not make her feel good about herself.

She sighed and said to herself, "I try to help people but they never accept me. Maybe I just don't belong here."

The mysterious young girl then raised her hands as she flew off into the night sky with her cape blowing in the wind.

Opening theme song

The T-Ship was flying through the night sky with all of the Titans inside it as they approached the village straight ahead. Yesterday they had finished their repairs to the T-Ship, however they discovered that there was something they still needed to tend to before they could return home. They heard that an enemy of theirs was at large in Africa, so they had spent some time trying to track him down but had no luck until recently.

In his pod Beast Boy sighed tediously as he whined, "Remind me again what we're doing all the way out here."

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "Witnesses reported that Assimilate was last seen heading to this location. We have to take him down before he hurts someone."

Raven was not optimistic as she deadpanned, "Assuming we can actually find him and he doesn't escape again."

Cyborg stared ahead as he said, "Raven's got a point Rob. Last time that guy practically kicked our butts and we never even caught him."

Starfire nodded as she urgently said, "Agreed Cyborg. The Assimilate is truly a dangerous and powerful enemy."

Robin remained determined as he stared forward and said, "That's why we have to stop him. We have to work together and be smart about how we fight him."

Raven then sarcastically replied, "If we need to be smart then why is Beast Boy coming?"

Beast Boy had a throbbing forehead vain, then he complained, "Let's just beat this guy so we can go home."

Cyborg noticed some lightning up ahead and he said, "Looks like there's a storm up ahead. We'd better land."

No one argued as they landed the T-Ship near the village as the storm raged above, there was no rain but plenty of thunder and lightning. The Titans exited the T-Ship as they began their search for Assimilate (the white monster from "Things Change") and proceeded toward the village.

When they came to the edge of the village Robin turned to the others and said, "Alright, let's ask around. See if anyone around here can tell us where Assimilate is."

They began walking and Cyborg said, "Someone must've seen him. A big white monster like him is kinda hard to miss."

The five of them walked into the village and passed a few people who couldn't help but stare at them, especially Beast Boy. They passed some kids and Beast Boy showed a friendly smile as he waved at them, but the kids seemed a bit frightened as they hastily left. This made Beast Boy feel sad as he hung his head; he never told the others this but sometimes he felt bad about the way he looked and wished he could be normal again. Starfire noticed how sad he seemed and showed empathy as she placed her hand on his shoulder, offering him comfort. Beast Boy noticed her hand and smiled at her, appreciating her support, but he still felt sad.

Suddenly a woman came up to them and said, "Wewe ni nani? Unafanya nini hapa?"

Cyborg was confused as he said, "Uh… anyone get any of that?"

Raven, Robin, and Starfire all shook their heads, Beast Boy raised his finger but before he could say anything he was cut off by Starfire.

Starfire suggested, "Perhaps I should learn the language."

The others immediately became frightened as they all exclaimed, " **NO!** "

Starfire was surprised at their reactions; doing that would not have been a good idea for a number of reasons.

They calmed down and Robin politely said, "Uh… Starfire I don't think that's such a good idea."

Beast Boy put his hand in front of them and pointed his thumb at himself as he proudly said, "Relax dudes, I got this."

He walked toward the woman while Raven skeptically said, "Uh huh. Sure you do."

Beast Boy stood in front of the woman and said, "Halo, sisi ni Titans. Tuko hapa tunatafuta mtu mbaya. Je! Umeona mnyama mweupe mkubwa hapa?"

The others' jaws dropped and their eyes widened in complete shock as the woman replied, "Hapana, lakini mapema watoto wengine walisema waliona kitu msituni."

Beast Boy politely replied, "Asante."

He turned around and the woman left as he said to the others, "She hasn't seen him but she said some kids saw something in the jungle that might be him."

They were all amazed as Robin pointed his finger and inquired, "You speak Swahili?"

Beast Boy put his palms up as he said, "What? I'm multilingual."

Raven became very curious as she asked, "How many languages do you speak?"

Beast Boy looked up in thought as he answered, "Four. Five if you count Latin, but I'm not really that good at that one."

Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and their jaws dropped to the ground, completely speechless.

Beast Boy looked somewhat offended as he said, "Hey! I know stuff! I may not know as much as you guys but I know stuff!"

Robin then dropped it as he said, "Alright, alright, let's get moving and find Assimilate."

They all turned and walked toward the trees to start their search, unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows. The Titans roamed the jungle for a while trying to find Assimilate, but so far they were not having any luck. They were searching in the area of the jungle where the children from the village had claimed to have seen him, but they could not find any clues of his presence. Cyborg stared at a screen in his right arm as he tried to scan for any trace of their menacing enemy, but he could not detect anything.

Cyborg was a bit frustrated as he complained, "Aww man, I can't find any sign of Assimilate anywhere. I can't even pick up a decent power station. Why couldn't he attack some big city with nice tech? I'm not good with nature."

Robin thought for a moment and turned to Beast Boy while he said, "Hmm… Beast Boy, you're more skilled in the jungle than the rest of us are, do you think you can use your powers to track down Assimilate?"

Beast Boy honestly replied, "I can try."

He morphed into a wolf and began sniffing around as he paced around the area, trying to find some form of scent. The Robin and the others stood in place and watched as Beast Boy sniffed the rocks, bushes, and trees.

After a minute of sniffing around Beast Boy stopped, changed back to human form, and said, "Hey guys I think I got something. Follow me!"

He morphed into a leopard and started running while the others followed; Robin and Cyborg ran on foot while Raven and Starfire flew above the ground. Beast Boy continued to track the scent as he ran through the bushes and trees with the others following close behind. He followed the scent and with his eyes he could see in the dark, so while he ran he kept watch for anything else. They proceeded up a small hill as they moved through bushes and over large rocks until they made it to the top.

Beast Boy suddenly stopped, turned human, and pointed his finger as he said, "Look!"

They all looked to see what he was pointing at; the branch of a large tree was clearly broken off by something. They looked farther ahead to see other branches were broken off of more trees, all in a perfectly straight line.

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "He was here! We're getting close!"

Beast Boy transformed into a hornbill and flew after the trail of broken branches with the others close behind. They made it to the top of the hill and there were no more broken branches, so they stopped and looked around.

Cyborg then spotted some footprints as he said, "Yo! Check it out. Footprints!"

They followed the footprints and Beast Boy morphed into a monkey as he began swinging from the branches and led the way. Eventually they came to a clearing and Beast Boy morphed into a frog and began hopping as they entered a muddy area. The all stopped when they finally saw the end of the tracks, they looked around and did not see any more nearby, as if Assimilate had just vanished from there.

Starfire did not understand as she perplexed, "The footprints end here."

Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound as he sniffed the entire area but could not pick up the trail anywhere.

He changed back and said, "So does the trail! I can't pick up his scent anymore!"

Raven gave up hope as she deadpanned, "It's useless. These tracks could have been made hours ago. He could be anywhere by now. We'll never find him."

Just then the mud between their feet started moving, then it shot up and hit all of them, knocking them to the ground. The Titans were startled as got up and watched as the mud moved as if it was alive, stretching over ten feet high in the air. The mud moved through the air before oozing in place and then took the shape of the body, then it turned into the natural white form of Assimilate.

They all stared at him as Beast Boy said, "Found him."

Robin then furiously yelled, "Attack!"

The five of them advanced toward Assimilate; Cyborg ran up to him and punched him, causing Assimilate to stumble backwards. But he quickly regained his footing and punched Cyborg, sending flying through the air and crashing into Starfire, causing both of them to fall down. Raven then held her hand out and encased Assimilate in her black energy, and with a wave of her hand she threw him through the air. He landed near a tree, got back on his feet, and looked to see Robin running toward him with a bow staff, and Beast Boy running in the form of a gorilla. Assimilate placed his hand on the trunk of the tree and he adapted his body structure to match the properties of the tree, turning his skin into solid wood.

Robin swung his bow staff at Assimilate, but he blocked it and swung his left hand at him, knocking Robin away. Beast Boy, still in his gorilla form, came at him and knocked him down, then he raised both his fists and smashed them down on Assimilate's chest. However, Assimilate grabbed Beast Boy, stood up, and threw the green gorilla at Raven just as she was flying toward them. Beast Boy's body hit Raven and he turned back to normal as they both fell to the ground while Robin stood up and they were rejoined by Cyborg and Starfire. Robin pulled out one of his disks and threw it at Assimilate; the disk hit him and exploded on impact, causing his wooden body to catch on fire. Assimilate did not vocalize but he moved as if he was in pain as he lost his footing and his arms flailed around wildly.

A huge grin appeared on Cyborg's face as he happily cheered, "Oh yeah! You can't take the heat can you!"

Assimilate turned around and fell to his knees before changing back to his normal white form, he was no longer on fire but his body was smoking. He got back on his feet and started running while the Titans chased him; he kept running until he came to a large boulder. He stopped, put his hand on the boulder, and his body turned into the same material as the boulder. He stomped toward them and smashed his right fist down at Robin, but Robin did a backflip and dodged it as the fist only smashed the ground. Beast Boy charged toward Assimilate as a rhino and knocked him onto his back, sending him sliding on the ground. He got back up only for Starfire to fly straight at him, punch him in the face, and send him flying through the air.

Assimilate came crashing down on the ground and once again returned to his normal white color, and got back on his feet. Robin came at him and swung his bow staff at him, but Assimilate grabbed the bow and knocked Robin away with his other hand. Robin fell down as Assimilate held his bow staff in his hand and then turned his body into the same metal it was made of. He marched toward Robin and tried to stomp on him, but Robin rolled sideways and began to fight him hand to hand as he punched and kicked him. But his attacks were having no effect, in fact at some point Robin punched Assimilate but only hurt his own hand. Assimilate was about to attack when suddenly he was hit by a combined blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon and Raven's dark energy. The blast sent Assimilate flying back and he landed at the edge of a cliff where he changed back to his white color and got back to his feet.

The Titans advanced as Robin yelled, "We've got him now! Keep it up team!"

However none of them paid attention to the thunderstorm raging overhead and then suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Assimilate and the Titans stopped in their tracks. The five of them watched what happened and after the lightning bolt disappeared Assimilate's entire body glowed yellow and a few sparks came from him.

They all looked a bit nervous as Cyborg said, "Oh boy."

Assimilate held his hands out and from them he shot bolts of lightning at the Titans who quickly scattered to avoid them.

They were all surprised as Beast Boy said, "Not good."

Robin looked at Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy then turned to Cyborg while he ordered, "Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven keep him distracted! Cyborg with me!"

Beast Boy morphed into a pteranodon and he and the girls flew in the air in different directions as Assimilate shot more lightning bolts at them. Starfire and Raven quickly flew around and avoided his lightning while Cyborg and Robin ran toward him on the ground. Assimilate kept shooting his lightning bolts when he suddenly turned his attention to Beast Boy and successfully shot at him. The lightning bolt zapped Beast Boy and sent him flying backwards until he eventually crashed down somewhere in the jungle.

The others stopped and Starfire exclaimed, "Beast Boy!"

Cyborg turned back to Assimilate and grunted furiously as he charged toward with his sonic cannon ready to fire. But Assimilate saw him coming and fired a lightning bolt at him, sending Cyborg flying backwards. Assimilate shot another at Robin but he narrowly dodged it, however the lightning bolt set a nearby tree on fire, and Robin had to roll to avoid a falling branch. Assimilate turned back up to see Starfire flying toward him with her eyes glowing green as she shouted in fury. He merely shot her with lightning and sent her falling to the ground. Raven floated in the air and thought for a moment as she looked down at Assimilate and then turned to see the river close by.

She closed her eyes and reopened them, now glowing white, and then chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She encased a large amount of water in her dark energy and then used it to completely soak Assimilate. The water fell all over Assimilate and sparks flew from him as he threw his arms out and looked up as if he was in pain. Then Assimilate fell backwards off the cliff and when he hit the ground he returned to his regular, normal state. He got up and noticed some water on the ground and put his hand on it, then transformed his body into water. He changed shape and turned into a stream of water and flowed away into the jungle, making his escape. Raven let him go as she floated down to the ground to check on her friends; Cyborg held his head in pain while Robin helped Starfire up.

Raven walked to Cyborg and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Cyborg bitterly replied, "Only my pride."

Starfire shook her head and then smiled gratefully at Robin who smiled back at her, glad that she was alright.

Robin turned to Raven and asked, "What about Assimilate?"

Raven spoke with her monotone voice as she answered, "He got away."

Robin narrowed his eyes, vexed, and said, "Come on! Let's move! He won't get far. We have to go after him!"

Starfire stepped forward as she urgently protested, "No, we must find Beast Boy and be sure that he is alright!"

Cyborg showed a serious expression as he agreed, "She's right Robin. BB took a big hit up there. He needs us now!"

Robin did not argue as he said, "Alright, but let's be quick."

The four of them then proceeded in the direction that Beast Boy crashed during the fight, on their way to help their friend. Meanwhile in a small clearing Beast Boy lay on his back, unconscious, on the ground in his human form. He seemed badly hurt from that lightning bolt as he lied out cold with his right palm facing upward, his head facing sideways, and his mouth hanging open. Suddenly a shadow was cast over him as some mysterious person had suddenly arrived and found the young green hero by himself. The stranger picked up the unconscious Beast Boy and carried him as they left, unintentionally leaving Beast Boy's communicator on the ground.

Sometime later

Beast Boy was in a dark room somewhere when he finally came to as he sat up in a daze and hung his head tiredly. He turned his body and put his feet on the ground as he slouched over with his eyes still closed.

He held his head in pain as he groaned, "My head!"

He was a bit disoriented when turned his head and his eyes slowly opened as he said, "What happened?"

His eyes opened all the way as he was now wide awake and baffled as he observed his surroundings and said, "Huh?"

He was somewhat alarmed as he asked himself, "What's going on? Where am I?"

He was sitting on a one person bed inside what appeared to be a small wooden hut somewhere he didn't know. The hut was dark except for a single window that let the moonlight in, and looking through it he could only see trees outside, so it seemed he wasn't back in the village. Inside the hut, there was a fan hanging from the ceiling, a small nightstand next to the bed with nothing on it, and a small dinner table in the front corner of the hut near the door. The floor of the hut seemed messy as there were some leaves inside and there were also some loose floorboards that would certainly creek if stepped on. He was the only one in the hut; there was no one else anywhere in sight and he had no idea how he got there.

Beast Boy reached into his pocket for his communicator while he said, "Beast Boy calling Robin. Robin…"

He realized there was nothing in his hand and gasped as he felt his pocket and discovered that his communicator was missing. He quickly became alarmed as he assumed that he had been captured and that someone had taken it from him. He then decided to leave and find his friends before whoever captured him returned. He got out of the bed and started walking when suddenly the front door opened and his captor revealed herself. Beast Boy became scared as he stared at the girl; he couldn't see her clearly due to the lighting but he could see her silhouette and her eyes.

The mysterious girl softly said, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Beast Boy gasped in fear as he backed away from the girl until he fell back into the bed and pressed his back against the wall, panting heavily. She slowly stepped forward and became even more afraid as he panted even more.

He held his hand out as he frantically exclaimed, "Stop! Don't come any closer!"

Surprisingly the mysterious girl complied as she stopped in her tracks and stood in place as she just stared at him, not saying a word.

Beast Boy calmed down a bit but was still afraid as he frantically asked, "What's going on here? Where am I? What do you want with me?!"

The mysterious girl held out her arms as she calmly explained, "Calm down! Calm down. Everything's alright. I understand that you're afraid. You wake up, you don't know where you are or how you got here, so you don't know what to do or who to trust. But you don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Beast Boy calmed down a bit as he moved away from the wall but did not get out of the bed, still feeling a bit uneasy.

The girl's arms hung at her sides as explained what happened, "I found you out in the jungle by yourself, unconscious. You were hurt pretty bad so I brought you here to help you get better. You're in my hut, not such a far distance from the village. You were out for a while but you've been recovering pretty well."

Beast Boy was surprised as he inquired, "You saved me?"

She smiled and nodded, and Beast Boy felt more relaxed as he curiously asked, "Who are you?"

The mysterious girl slowly moved forward to introduce herself and stepped into the moonlight, allowing Beast Boy to get a clear look at her. When he saw what she looked like he stared at her with his mouth agape in wonder and amazement.

He was amazed as he softly said, "Whoa…"

In the moonlight stood a young girl who looked somewhat like Starfire, however her skin was green, though a darker shade than Beast Boy's skin. She was the same height and build as Starfire and appeared to be the same age, but there were more than a few differences in her appearance, besides her skin color. Her face was shaped like Starfire's but her mouth and chin looked more like Raven's. The girl had shoulder length red hair that was a slightly brighter shade of red than Starfire's hair. Her eyes were orange with bright orange scleras (meaning the white parts of her eyes were actually bright orange). The girl was wearing a long blue cape that was the same shade as Raven's, with a small collar around the neck; she also wore matching blue gloves, boots, and a mini-skirt. On her upper body she wore a white short-sleeved top with a red X over it and a red belt around her waist with a golden belt buckle.

The young green girl with red hair and orange eyes formally introduced herself and said, "Call me 'Miss Martian'."

Commercial break

Beast Boy was amazed as pointed at her and said, "Miss _Martian_? Wait, are you with…"

Already knowing what he would say she interrupted and said, "No, I work alone and I live by myself."

Beast Boy was a bit disappointed as he glanced around and said, "Oh… So uh… this is your home?"

She seemed slightly sad as she replied, "I don't really have a home. I've only been here a few days. Usually I stay in one place for a little while then move on to somewhere else."

Beast Boy felt bad as he apologized, "Oh… sorry."

She looked down at the ground and he stood up and gratefully said, "Well uh… thanks for helping me."

She smiled at him as she said, "No problem Beast Boy."

He was surprised as he asked, "How'd you know my name?"

Miss Martian placed her fingertip against her head and explained, "I'm a telepath. I can read your mind."

Beast Boy was impressed as he said, "Whoa…"

She chuckled at his reaction and then he decided to explain his story as he said, "Well… you see... I came here with my friends."

She interrupted as she answered, "The Teen Titans."

Beast Boy smiled and raised his finger as he said, "Yeah! We came here to find…"

She cut him off and said, "Assimilate."

Beast Boy was surprised as he continued, "Yeah, he's…"

Once again she interrupted and finished, "A big white monster."

Beast Boy's arms fell limp, he was absolutely amazed as he said, "Wow! You really are a mind-reader."

She smiled sheepishly as she said, "Actually, I saw you and your friends in the village earlier and heard you talking to that old woman."

Beast Boy was disappointed and began walking as he said, "Oh… well thanks again but I should get back to my friends. They need me and…"

He stopped talking and suddenly lost his balance as he let out a cry of pain and fell down, only for Miss Martian to catch him in her arms.

She helped him back to his feet and respectfully said, "You're still pretty hurt. You need to regain your strength."

She helped him and put him back on the bed as he protested, "But my friends…"

She urged him to stay in the bed as she said, "I'm sure they'll be alright without you. It's only for a little while and you'll need all your strength if you're going to help them fight that guy."

Beast Boy did not argue as he surrendered and slumped in the bed, disappointed that he had to just sit there while his friends were in trouble.

Miss Martian felt bad and tried to cheer him up as she said, "I bet you're hungry."

She had his full attention as he raised his finger and said, "As long as it's vegetarian."

She smiled happily as she replied, "No problem! I'll be right back."

She then floated in the air and her entire body became semitransparent as she flew the wall and left the hut. Beast Boy's jaw dropped in amazement and wonder as he stared at the wall she flew through, wondering what else she could do. Less than a minute later she returned with a large bowl full of fruit. Beast Boy's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face as a strand of drool hung from his mouth while he stared at the food. Miss Martian chuckled in amusement at the young changeling.

Meanwhile in the jungle

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire had just arrived at the area where Beast Boy crashed and they found his Communicator on the ground. Robin kneeled down and picked it up while Raven searched the area and Starfire had her hands together as she stared at them with concern. Cyborg looked on the ground and saw a pair of footprints close to where they found the Communicator; Cyborg scanned them as he stared at the screen in his arm.

Raven returned and said, "He's nowhere nearby."

Robin turned from her to the Communicator as he seriously said, "Beast Boy was hurt, so while he was vulnerable someone came and took him."

Cyborg turned to the others and said, "Whoever they were I can't track them. It's weird. These footprints are the only trace of them, but there's nothing else. It's like they just came in, took Beast Boy, and disappeared."

Robin stood up and said, "Well for now we've got bigger problems. We have to track down Assimilate and stop him before he causes any more trouble."

He turned and started walking, but Starfire was still worried as she said, "But Robin, Beast Boy is hurt and may be in danger. He needs our help. We must find him."

Robin stopped and looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he said, "We'll have to find him later Starfire. Right now our top priority is stopping Assimilate. I'm sure Beast Boy will be fine."

Raven floated next to Starfire and agreed, "Robin's right Starfire. Beast Boy can take care of himself."

Cyborg walked past them, ready to work, and he said, "Yeah, and the sooner we kick Assimilate's butt the sooner we can find BB."

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven moved into the jungle, leaving Starfire behind as she was still concerned for her friend.

She then said to herself, "I only hope that Beast Boy will be alright wherever he is."

She uneasily followed her friends to help them in their search for Assimilate, and to find Beast Boy before something bad happened to him.

Back in the hut

Beast Boy was having a great time as he ate some delicious fruit with Miss Martian, who smiled as she watched the green boy eat, and she could tell he was feeling much better.

Beast Boy took one last bite of a mango and happily said, "Mmmmm, these mangos are so sweet I may need to go to the dentist again!"

Miss Martian chuckled happily as she complimented him, "I like you. You're funny."

Beast Boy was thrilled as he said, "Dude, finally someone says I'm funny! I wish Raven was here so I could rub it in her face!"

Miss Martian chuckled again as she admitted, "You're like the little brother that I never had."

Beast Boy felt flattered as he curiously said, "Really? Uh… thanks. So uh… other than reading minds, what else can you do?"

Miss Martian glanced around and answered, "Well, I can fly, I'm really strong and fast, I can alter my density…"

After she said the last one Beast Boy stared was clueless as a question mark appeared above his head.

Seeing his confusion she smiled as she simply explained, "I can make my body harder than it already is or change it so I can move through walls and stuff."

Beast Boy now understood as he smiled and said, "Cool!"

Miss Martian thought for a moment and then proudly said, "And uh… oh yeah, I'm also a shapeshifter."

Beast Boy was surprised as he inquired, "Shapeshifter?"

She folded her arms as she smugly bragged, "Yep, I can look however I want and I can be whatever I want to be."

Beast Boy felt a little competitive as he smiled, stood up, and said, "Really? Well can you do this?"

Beast Boy then showed off his powers as he morphed into several different species of animal right before her. First he morphed into a monkey and stood with his hands up in the air and a smile on his face, then he turned into a mouse, then an octopus, then an armadillo, and finally a fly.

He reverted to his human form and folded his arms as he smugly asked, "Well? What do you think?"

She stood up and applauded him sarcastically and then deviously said, "Not bad. But can you do this?"

Then, to Beast Boy's shock, she shapeshifted to look exactly like him. She stood in the same position he previously did and showed the same smug expression that he showed just a minute ago.

She spoke with his voice and quoted him as she said, "Well? What do you think?"

Miss Martian changed back to her previous form and then smugly said, "And what about this?"

She used her shapeshifting powers to sprout an extra pair of arms underneath her regular arms, much to Beast Boy's shock and amazement.

Beast Boy stared at her new arms with his mouth agape as he exclaimed, "Dude!"

Miss Martian moved all four arms around and then used them to juggle some remaining fruit before putting them all back in the bowl. She retracted her extra arms and placed her left wrist against her hip and smiled as she turned back to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was amazed as he happily exclaimed, "Dude, that is so cool! Seriously! If I could do that I could play videogames and eat a tofu burger at the same time!"

Miss Martian again chuckled in amusement as she said, "Yeah, my powers are really cool, and they do help me blend in on this planet. Usually I just use them to look human so that I can fit into cities without anyone noticing."

Beast Boy smiled as he pointed his finger and said, "Yeah, to protect your secret identity. Until bad guys show up, then you change back into yourself and kick butt!"

Suddenly Miss Martian showed insecurity as she held her arm and faced away from him and said, "Uh… no, I'm no hero. I just help out people who are hungry or needy. I don't fight bad guys or save lives like you and your friends do. I'm just trying to seem normal to everyone else; I don't anyone to know who I really am."

Beast Boy was confused as he asked, "I don't get it. Why don't you use your powers to _really_ help people. If you show people what you can do and protect them from danger they'll like you and see you as a hero."

She tilted her head down and sadly said, "You don't understand. If people knew what I really am they would never accept me. You'd never accept me if you knew what I really am."

Beast Boy smiled confidently as he said, "No way! You should see my friend Raven; she's really dark and creepy but you warm up to her. You just have to open up and show people who you really are. If my friends met you I guarantee they'd like you."

Miss Martian looked at him and sincerely said, "Look Beast Boy I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I'm not like you. You have people who accept you for who you are and don't care how you look. You don't have to wear a mask, I do. I have to hide my true face from the world so that I can have a home."

Beast Boy stared at her with a sad expression and then she said, "You should probably go now. Your friends are probably worried about you by now."

Beast Boy agreed but then asked, "Well can you help me? I lost my Communicator so I can't call them, and I can't locate them so can you help me find them."

She hesitated and said, "Uh… sure. I'll help you. Let's go."

She walked out the door and he followed her, still feeling bad for her, and they both walked outside and stared at the jungle. Beast Boy turned into a falcon and began flying over the trees and Miss Martian flew with him, her cape blowing in the wind.

Meanwhile in the jungle

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven were walking through a dense canopy of trees as they searched for Assimilate. So far they were having no luck as they walked through the bushes while Cyborg stared at the screen, trying to detect anything that would lead them to their target. Robin lead the way as he swung his bow staff at some hanging vines and branches, he did not have a machete so he had to make due. He grunted in aggravation as he managed to break a few branches and cut a few vines as they pressed on.

He stopped and panted as he turned to Cyborg and said, "Cyborg, have you located Assimilate yet?"

Cyborg looked at him with an aggravated expression as he leaned over and said, "Not yet but I think I can find him if you just STOP ASKING ME THAT!"

Robin calmed down and said, "Sorry Cyborg."

Cyborg looked back at his screen as he complained, "Man I couldn't even find a car in a parking lot."

He gave up as he looked at the others and said, "Guys this is hopeless! My sensors can't track anything out here, there's no energy signature or any tech for me to trace. We need Beast Boy, he's the only one who could find Assimilate all the way out here."

Starfire turned from Cyborg to Robin and said, "Agreed Cyborg. Robin we must find Beast Boy if we are to find our way through this jungle."

Robin understood them as he sighed and said, "I want to find Beast Boy as much as you guys but we can't track him so that would take too long. We need to find Assimilate first _then_ we'll find Beast Boy."

Starfire thought for a moment and then suggested, "Perhaps if we separate and search different areas we can find him more quickly."

Robin turned to her and said, "Bad idea Starfire. If we split up we could cover more ground but we would also be more vulnerable. If Assimilate attacks we need to be together to stand a chance against him. We need to stay together and find Assimilate now."

Starfire was still concerned as she said, "But Beast Boy…"

Robin had faith as he confidently said, "I'm sure he'll be alright Starfire. Beast Boy's a Titan just like the rest of us. He knows how to survive in the jungle, he has enough experience in it. I'm sure he'll be okay until we find him, and who knows maybe he'll find us."

He turned around and began walking again when suddenly he took a wrong step and fell down a hill and the others soon followed. The four of them tumbled down the hill, through several bushes, and finally stopped when they fell over a small edge and splashed down in the river. All of their heads popped out of the water as they caught their breath and they all looked around with annoyed expressions.

Raven glared into space as she said, "Really hope Beast Boy finds us soon."

Starfire's hair was covering her face, so she parted it, looked around curiously, and spotted something.

She pointed her finger and asked, "Why are those logs moving in our direction."

They looked and saw something on the surface of the water floating toward them, but in the dark of the night one could not make them out clearly.

However, Cyborg's eye allowed him to identify them and his eyes widened as he nervously said, "Those aren't logs."

The others looked and when the objects came closer into view they could see that they were actually crocodiles swimming toward them. The crocodiles swam close to the four Titans and roared as they splashed in the water rapidly and attacked them.

Meanwhile above the trees

Beast Boy was still a falcon as he and Miss Martian flew over the jungle in search for the Titans. As a falcon he used his incredible vision to search long distances for his friends, but so far he had no luck.

Miss Martian looked at him and used her telepathy to talk to him as she said, "Can you see them?"

Beast Boy briefly stopped and flapped his wings frantically, amazed as he exclaimed, "Whoa! I can talk to you with telepathy? Sweet! It's like swimming with Aqualad but without the water! This is awesome!"

Miss Martian chuckled and used her telepathy again and said, "I'm glad you like it. Now do you see your friends anywhere?"

Beast Boy sounded disappointed as he looked around and telepathically said, "Nope, I can't see them anywhere. Hey do you think you can find them by using your powers to read their minds?"

She stared forward as she thought and then replied, "I could possibly locate them telepathically, but it might be kinda hard."

Beast Boy flew next to her, being supportive, and telepathically said, "Go for it! I'm right here with you!"

She smiled at him with appreciation before turning straight ahead as she prepared to use her powers. She closed her eyes as she held her head, then she opened her eyes as they glowed orange and she telepathically reached out. Before long she heard their voices inside her head and she sensed that they were in danger.

She turned to Beast Boy and urgently said, "I found them and they're in trouble!"

In his mind Beast Boy frantically said, "What?!"

She showed a serious expression as she telepathically replied, "Follow me!"

She flew with her arms straight out and Beast Boy followed close behind her. Meanwhile Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were busy fending off the crocodiles in the river. Robin held his bow staff out as one crocodile bit down on it trying to reach him. Starfire used her super strength to hold one's mouth open in front of her, and Cyborg held his right arm in front of his body to block another as it bit down on his metal forearm. He grunted as his arm shook with the crocodile on it, meanwhile Raven was using her force fields to block three more crocodiles as they chomped at her.

Suddenly Starfire turned and saw Beast Boy flying toward them and she happily cheered, "Beast Boy!"

He glided directly above the river and then morphed into a hippopotamus, splashed into the water, and swam toward them. He quickly came up and joined them and using his size, brute force, and tough skin he rammed the crocodiles and forced them away from his friends. They all growled at him but the green hippo raised his head out of the water and roared at them, prompting the reptiles to stand down and swim away. After they left all the Titans climbed out of the river and onto the bank where Beast Boy reverted to his human form.

Starfire happily embraced him and said, "Beast Boy I am most relieved to see that you are unharmed! We were all very concerned for you."

She released him and Cyborg gratefully said, "Thanks for the help man. You had good timing."

Raven went to him and simply said, "Glad you're back."

Robin folded his arms as he proudly said, "You see guys, I knew he'd find us."

Beast Boy smiled modestly as he pointed his thumb behind him and admitted, "Well, I had some help."

Miss Martian landed behind him and smiled shyly as she waved her hand to greet them. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven stared at the girl and turned to face Beast Boy, all showing confused expression.

Beast Boy turned from them to her as he introduced them to each other, "This is Miss Martian. These are my friends."

Miss Martian passed him with a friendly smile and pointed at each respective Titan while she said, "Nice to meet you. Let me guess… This must be Robin. This must be Starfire. _This_ is definitely Cyborg. And this must be Raven."

She showed a friendly smile as she examined Raven and said, "You don't seem that creepy to me."

Raven, slightly offended, replied, "Uh… thanks. I think."

Starfire was surprised as she curiously inquired, "Please, you are a Martian?"

She smiled at Starfire and jokingly replied, "Uh… yeah I guess that's why I call myself 'Miss Martian.'"

Robin was still confused as he turned to Beast Boy and said, "Beast Boy, what have you been up to?"

Beast Boy showed a mildly amused expression as he said, "Long story."

Sometime later, Beast Boy and Miss Martian had just finished explaining how they met each other. Miss Martian also explained how she came to Earth and how she's been trying to help people since then. When she described how she felt like she didn't fit in on Earth Starfire couldn't help but empathize for her.

When they finished Starfire gratefully said, "Thank you for helping our friend."

Miss Martian politely replied, "You're welcome."

Cyborg was still curious as he said, "Yeah just one thing though. How'd you find us?"

Miss Martian politely answered, "I used my telepathy to find you and I could tell you were in trouble."

Raven was surprised as she curiously said, "Telepathy? You mean you can…"

Miss Martian interrupted and answered her question with a sassy expression as she said, "Yes Raven, I can read minds, and yes I can tell what you're thinking. Oh and I'm glad you like my cape."

Raven showed a sheepish expression as she said, "Please stay out of my head."

Starfire became curious as she said, "But why do you not wish to fight for others?"

Miss Martian let out a sad sigh as she said, "I don't fit in here on Earth, and if people found out what I really am I would never fit in. I try to help people but honestly I feel like I'm not making a difference. I just use my powers to make myself look normal."

Robin cocked his left eyebrow under his mask as he perplexed, "Look normal?"

Miss Martian then shapeshifted and made herself look like a human girl, which impressed the others.

Cyborg was impressed as he pointed at her and said, "You can shapeshift?"

Miss Martian then showed off a bit as she changed to look like Robin and spoke with his voice and said, "You bet."

They were all in awe and Starfire applauded as she happily said, "Glorious!"

Miss Martian shapeshifted to look like Starfire and spoke like her and said, "I am most thankful."

Starfire giggled and Miss Martian changed to look like Cyborg, imitated him, and exclaimed, "Booyah!"

Cyborg showed a flattered smile and then Miss Martian turned into Raven and levitated as she imitated her and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Beast Boy laughed happily while Raven was annoyed as a vain throbbed on her forehead.

Robin was impressed as he said, "Very nice. So what do you really look like?"

Miss Martian changed back to her original form and she acted insecurely as she said, "You really don't want to see that?"

They were confused as Cyborg asked, "Why not?"

She turned away from them as she insecurely said, "Trust me. If you knew what I really looked like, and what I really am, you wouldn't want to be around me."

Beast Boy took a few steps toward her as he sincerely said, "You can show us Miss Martian. We're your friends. We won't stop being your friends just because of how you look."

Cyborg agreed as he pointed at each of his friends, then himself, and said, "Yeah, I mean… look at us! He's green, she's an alien, she's magic, and I'm half metal. The only one here who's normal is Robin."

Starfire took a step forward as she sincerely said, "Please… show us your true form. We will not push you away."

Miss Martian turned around and stared at the five of them as all of them (except Raven) smiled at her. She read all their minds and could tell that they were all telling the truth.

She surrendered and nervously said, "Okay, I will show you."

She took a deep breath and then changed into her natural form, she turned into a humanoid alien with white skin and bright orange eyes. She was tall with thin arms and legs and her upper body was bigger but still quite slender. Her hands now had four fingers instead of five and her feet had three long toes on the front and her heel was raised up a bit like that of a shoe. Her face was now narrower and the top of her head had a long point that curved backwards.

The Titans stared at her and Starfire was a bit shocked as she inquired, "You are a White Martian?"

Miss Martian hung her head as she shamefully admitted, "Yes."

Beast Boy was confused as he held his palms out and asked, "So? What's wrong with that?"

Miss Martian turned to them and briefly glanced up at the stars as she sadly explained, "My people have never been exactly friendly. We've done some really bad things that make me ashamed of who I am. And my people were banished away from Mars so I can never return. There's not much to go back to anyway. All I want is a place to call home and to redeem myself, but nothing I do seems to help. Maybe I just don't belong on this world."

All the Titans showed sympathy as they stared at the White Martian.

Starfire moved forward and stood next to Beast Boy as she said, "Miss Martian the misdeeds of your people do not define who you are. Their actions are in the past, and you must let go of it if you are to attend to the future."

Raven agreed as she spoke up, "Starfire's right. Trust me, I know how it feels being told that you are evil and having people be afraid of you, but that doesn't mean you should give up hope. What matters is what you decide to do and who you choose to be."

Miss Martian was touched by their kind words as she said, "Thank you. You're all very kind."

She changed back to her green humanlike form with red hair and smiled at the Titans.

After a minute Robin got an idea as he said, "Miss Martian, do you think you can help us find Assimilate? Can you locate him telepathically like you did us?"

Miss Martian shook her head as she said, "No I can't. Earlier I sensed all your minds when you were fighting him, but I couldn't sense him at all. I think he's some kind of machine."

Suddenly it hit Cyborg as he said, "He's an android! Nanotechnology! That's how he adapts and turns into whatever he touches!"

Everyone, even Beast Boy, understood now and Beast Boy exclaimed, "Dude!"

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "Okay, so now we know how Assimilate is able to absorb the properties of material, but we still need to find him."

Raven pointed her finger and said, "I have a good idea where to look."

They all looked to see some smoke in the distance, then Miss Martian used her telepathy and gasped.

She turned to them and urgently said, "He's attacking the village! The people are in danger!"

Robin started charging as he yelled, "Come on!"

All of them quickly headed for the village, where people ran in fear from Assimilate's rampage. There was a car that was on fire, which was where the smoke was coming from. Assimilate stomped his feet as he walked toward the road and placed his hands on the pavement. His body turned into the same material as the pavement and he smashed his fists down and continued his rampage.

Commercial break

The ten foot tall behemoth made of concrete stomped his feet and swung his fists at some houses. He smashed holes in the houses and people ran in fear when the Titans and Miss Martian suddenly arrived. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood on the road while the girls floated above them.

Cyborg furiously yelled, "Yo android! Ready for a rematch?!"

Assimilate saw them and ran at them, ready to fight, and Robin yelled, "Titans go!"

They spread out as Assimilate smashed both his fists down on the ground and they all attacked him. Robin threw an explosive disk at him but he was still standing and then he ran straight at Robin. Robin dodged his fists and pulled out his bow staff and swung it Assimilate's body, but each blow had no effect. Robin swung his bow again but Assimilate grabbed it, took it from him, and swung it at him. Robin tumbled on the ground for a bit before Starfire came to his aid, then she flew straight toward Assimilate with her fists straight out. When she came at him he punched her and sent her flying through the air.

Raven floated down and encased some chunks of concrete from the road in her energy, chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She hurled the chunks of concrete at Assimilate and they shattered against his body and sent him falling backwards. He reverted to his natural white form and got back up when Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon. He hit Assimilate in the chest, forcing him backwards, and then ran at him, yelling in ferocity as he prepared to punch him. However, Assimilate smashed both his fists down on top of Cyborg, cracking the ground. Cyborg grunted in pain when Assimilate picked him up and held him in his hands. Assimilate then altered his body to match the same composition of Cyborg's armor, his body turned the same color and pattern as the blue areas of Cyborg.

He then threw Cyborg at Raven and they both fell down, then Assimilate turned to see Beast Boy charging toward him the form of an elephant. Beast Boy charged straight into him, forcing Assimilate backwards but his feet tore up the ground as stood tall. He soon stopped moving as he grabbed the green elephant and lifted him over his head. Assimilate threw Beast Boy at Starfire and they both crashed to the ground. He turned and saw Miss Martian flying toward him with an angry expression on her face.

She prepared to attack as she said, "Hey! Pick on someone a lot tougher than you!"

With her super strength she punched him in the face three times and sent him flying backwards. He landed and got back up as she flew at him, only for him to grab her in his hands. He held her in front of his face, but she smiled smugly as turned semitransparent and phased through his hands, getting free. Assimilate acted surprised and swung his fists at her, but they just passed harmlessly through her body. Miss Martian reverted to her normal state and stretched out her right arm and punched him in the face again. He fell down but got back up and she got on the ground and shapeshifted into large green monster that was roughly the same size as him. She punched him several times in her monstrous form while the Titans all watched.

Cyborg was impressed as he said, "Girl's a lot tougher than she looks."

Miss Martian lifted Assimilate over her head and threw him all the way to the other side of the village. He came crashing down on the ground and reverted to his normal white form. He stood up and Miss Martian changed back to her green humanoid form as the Titans gathered around her.

Robin then exclaimed, "Keep fighting! We've got him pinned down!"

They all hurried toward him and Starfire flew and with righteous fury she prepared to throw a starbolt.

Miss Martian showed fear as she held her arm out and screamed, "Starfire don't!"

But it was too late, Starfire threw her starbolt and it exploded against Assimilate's chest. He did not move at all and after the smoke cleared his body started glowing green, just like Starfire's starbolts.

Realizing what she had just done Starfire gasped in horror and Miss Martian urgently said, "Now you've done it!"

Assimilate then began throwing starbolts at all of them; he successfully hit Starfire and sent her falling to the ground.

Robin looked at her and exclaimed, "Starfire!"

He hurried to help her and everyone else quickly dodged more starbolts that were thrown by Assimilate. He managed to hit Miss Martian and Cyborg and knocked them down. Beast Boy and Raven quickly joined them as the six young heroes regrouped. Raven used her dark energy to create a force field around all of them. Assimilate threw over a dozen more starbolts but Raven's force field held fast and protected them. Assimilate stopped for a minute but then raised his hands over his head and created one giant starbolt that grew rapidly.

Raven showed a bit of fear as she said, "Uh oh!"

Assimilate sent the giant starbolt flying toward them and it shattered Raven's force field and created an explosion that demolished the surrounding buildings. When the smoke cleared all the Titans were lying down on the ground, unconscious but alive. Assimilate put his arms down as he stared at their unconscious bodies. He reverted to his white form, turned around, tilted his head up, and stared up at his objective. His red android eyes focused on the nearby volcano and he immediately set off and marched straight toward it.

After a while the Titans all woke up as they groaned and got off the ground as the people of the village came to them. Robin helped Starfire onto her feet and Cyborg did the same thing with Raven.

Beast Boy sat up and held his head in pain as he said, "Oh… what happened?"

Miss Martian walked up to them and helped him up as she explained, "Assimilate absorbed the energy from Starfire's starbolts and beat us."

Starfire showed regret as she said, "I apologize for my poor choice, and for allowing the Assimilate to defeat us."

Robin bore no hard feelings as he said, "It's okay Starfire. Just don't make the same mistake again."

Cyborg agreed as he said, "Yeah! But where'd big white go?"

Beast Boy turned and looked at a man who was staring at him and walked toward him.

He spoke Swahili and said, "Je! Unajua monster alienda wapi?"

The man turned and pointed his finger in a direction as he replied, "Akaenda hivyo."

They all followed the direction and saw that he was pointing at the top of the volcano.

Robin stared at the volcano as he urgently said, "The volcano! If he reaches the crater he'll absorb the properties of the lava!"

Cyborg looked at everyone as he seriously said, "He'll have enough power to bury the entire jungle in volcanic ash!"

Beast Boy realized how serious this was as he pounded his fist and said, "We've gotta stop him!"

Miss Martian was scared as she said, "You mean _you've_ gotta stop him."

They all looked at her and Starfire said, "No, we all must go. Only together shall we prevail against the Assimilate."

Cyborg spoke up and said, "Star's right Miss Martian. We need you. We were getting our butts kicked before you stepped in. With you and your powers we got a shot a beating him."

Miss Martian sadly declined as she said, "I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Robin stepped forward and said, "Yes you can. Your powerful enough to beat him, and we'll be there too."

Miss Martian still refused as she explained, "You don't understand. I can't handle extreme heat. It weakens me. If he absorbs the lava of the volcano it could be too dangerous for me."

The Titans looked at each other, understanding that they were asking her to put herself in harm's way. She tilted her head down with a look on her face of fear and insecurity, uncertain of what to do.

Beast Boy walked up to her and smiled as he confidently said, "You can do it Miss Martian. Maybe it won't be easy but that doesn't mean you can't do it. Just because it looks hopeless doesn't mean it is. Things are almost never easy for us, but we never give up. That's what heroes do."

Miss Martian was honored by his words, but still uncertain as she said, "I don't know."

Beast Boy sincerely pleaded, "Come on! We need you! And this is your chance to prove yourself! This is your chance to show everyone the real you!"

Starfire agreed as she supportively placed her hand on Miss Martian's shoulder and said, "Beast Boy is right Miss Martian. This is your moment. It is the time for you to truly help others and show them who you are and why you are here. And we will be there by your side to help you."

Miss Martian was touched as she smiled at all of them and said, "Thank you. All of you. I'm glad I've finally found people who believe in me."

She turned and stared up at the volcano and narrowed her eyes as she said, "Let's kick some butt!"

She flew up toward the top of the volcano and the others followed her. Beast Boy morphed into a pteranodon and carried Cyborg on his back while Starfire carried Robin and Raven flew by herself. The six young heroes flew to the crater of the volcano and gathered near the edge of it. The surface of the crater was very thick and there was a clearing that led to a shallow area of the lava, which bubbled and burned brightly. The boys landed while the girls floated above them as they stared down the side of the volcano, waiting for Assimilate to show up. The side of the volcano was steep and rocky, but it seemed fairly easy for someone to walk up it. They all waited a little while but they couldn't see any sign of Assimilate anywhere.

Beast Boy then curiously asked, "Hey, where is he?"

All of a sudden emerged from the ground, having already absorbed the properties of the rock and merged with the ground. He rose up from the ground and punched Beast Boy and swung his backhand at Raven, knocking both to the ground.

Raven glared at Beast Boy as she said, "You had to ask!"

Assimilate turned and looked at the lava behind the Titans and ran toward it, but they got in his way and refused to let him pass.

Robin furiously said, "There's only one way you're getting there: through us!"

Assimilate then smashed both fists on the ground, causing a tremor that broke the rock beneath them. The Titans scattered and valiantly fought the android made of stone. Robin threw three birdarangs at him, but Assimilate clapped his hands and smashed all three birdarangs right in front of him. Robin then pulled out his bow staff and swung it at Assimilate, but he took it and swung it at Robin, sending him flying backwards. Assimilate then broke the bow staff in half and tossed both pieces aside and lifted a gigantic boulder over his head and prepared to throw it at Robin.

He threw the boulder at Robin, but Starfire quickly flew in front of him and caught the boulder in her hands. She grunted in fury as she threw the boulder away and flew straight toward with both her fists out and she rammed him and knocked him down. Assimilate soon got back up and Starfire flew at him again and punched him in the face three times, but he held fast and grabbed her. He smashed her into the ground and then threw her away, then he was blasted by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Assimilate ran at him but before he could attack Raven encased her body in her dark energy and threw him through the air.

Assimilate crashed down but got back up and Raven encased a huge boulder and smashed it down on top of him. However Assimilate caught the boulder and held it above his head as she pressed it down against his body. But his strength was too much for her as her energy encasing the boulder disappeared and she groaned as she floated down above Cyborg. Assimilate then threw the gigantic boulder at the two of them and Cyborg quickly jumped up and grabbed Raven as they dodged the boulder. It barely missed them and smashed a hole in a rock wall behind them, making lava splash in the air behind them.

Cyborg stared at Assimilate as he sarcastically asked Raven, "Why didn't you just give him a missile launcher?"

Assimilate charged at them and swung his arms, knocking both of them out of the way, and hurried toward the lava. He kept running but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw something blocking his path to his victory. Standing in front of him was Beast Boy in the form of a T-Rex, roaring ferociously at him. Beast Boy stomped toward him and rammed his head into his body, knocking him backwards as his feet and hands plowed dirt. Assimilate got back up as the green T-Rex towering over him came charging at him, but Assimilate punched him in the face three times. He hurt Beast But he did not give up as he swung his Tyrannosaurus head at him and knocked onto his back.

Assimilate got back up but Miss Martian phased up through the ground behind him and said, "Hi."

He turned look at her and she punched him in the face and sent him flying toward Beast Boy, who spun his body around and hit Assimilate with his tail. They sent him crashing into a huge boulder, smashing it to pieces, and he got back up as Miss Martian floated in front of him. He tried to punch her but she dodged his fist and, using her shapeshifting abilities, she stretched her body out to where it was long and flexible and wrapped around him as if she was a snake. She restrained Assimilate long enough for Robin to hit him with an explosive disk, then Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon.

Miss Martian released Assimilate just as Raven encased his body with her dark magic, then she threw him high in the air. Her black magic disappeared and Starfire flew above Assimilate and flew straight down, pushing him toward a high edge of the volcano's crater. She slammed him down into the ground, breaking the rock as they both crashed down into it, sending dirt in the air. Starfire floated up and joined the others just as Assimilate stood back up, in his natural white form again.

Robin seriously said, "Keep fighting! We can do this! Just don't let him absorb anything else!"

While they fought the lightning storm still raged overhead and with Assimilate being at the highest point of the volcano this was not good. A bolt of lightning struck Assimilate just like earlier and his body glowed yellow again with sparks coming from him.

Assimilate stared at the nervous Titans and Raven hopelessly said, "We are all doomed."

Assimilate raised his left hand and shot some lightning at them, but they quickly scattered and avoided it. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon but the blast had little to no effect on Assimilate, who shot another lightning bolt at him. Raven quickly formed a barrier of her black energy in front of Cyborg, protecting him, and Robin threw a few birdarangs at Assimilate. However Assimilate countered by shooting lightning at the birdarangs, destroying them instantly. He shot more lightning at Robin but Starfire swooped down and carried him away. She put him down by Cyborg and she and Miss Martian flew around as they prepared to distract Assimilate.

He shot a few lightning bolts at them but they managed to dodge them, until he successfully hit Miss Martian and sent her crashing down. Beast Boy, still a T-Rex, watched her and turned to Assimilate, roaring loudly, and then charged toward him. Assimilate raised both his arms and shot two bolts of lightning at him, both hitting him and knocking him backwards toward the others. The green T-Rex hit Starfire and Raven, and Cyborg and Robin ran out of the way as he crashed down but knocked both of them to the ground. Beast Boy reverted to his human form and Assimilate lowered his arms as he turned to face the crater and ran toward it.

Miss Martian came to, saw Assimilate jump into the lava, and held out her hand screaming, "NO!"

He splashed down into the lava and all the Titans watched in horror, and about ten seconds later Assimilate emerged from the lava, his body glowing orange. He walked toward them, getting higher as he approached a shallow area, and stopped when he was up to his ankles in lava. He stared at the Titans, who all stared back at him with nervous expressions, especially Miss Martian.

Robin did not give up as he said, "Attack!"

He threw a birdarang at Assimilate but when it hit his body the heat melted the birdarang almost instantly. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at Assimilate's chest, but the lava in his chest simply just splashed as the blue beam harmlessly passed through him. Raven encased a few boulders in her dark energy and hurled them at Assimilate; they all hit him and caused his molten lava body to splatter, only for it to reform its original shape. Starfire shot the green beams from her eyes but they had no effect on Assimilate at all. Beast Boy remained human, for none of his forms would be able to fight Assimilate in his current state.

They stopped attacking and Assimilate raised his arms as he projected two streams of lava at the Titans. They quickly dodged his attack as he continued to spray lava from his arms, changing direction as they spread out. Beast Boy morphed into a hummingbird and quickly flew up to avoid the lava, and all the girls did the same thing. Robin and Cyborg ran on foot together as one of the streams of lava poured on after them when Assimilate turned his arm. Assimilate lashed his other arm around upward to try to hit the girls, but they all avoided it, and Miss Martian fearfully flew up until she was out of range of his attacks. The others all took cover behind rock walls of the crater and then Assimilate finally stopped.

He stared out at the jungle and could see the village from above. He held his right arm out sideways and in his hand he formed a lava bomb, which he then threw out toward the village. The titans watched as the lava bomb flew through the air and then crashed down in the village, exploding and sending the villagers running. Assimilate rapidly formed and threw more lava bombs from each hand, each one hitting the village and causing damage. The Titans watched in fear from behind the rock walls while Miss Martian watched from high in the air.

Robin looked at the others and said, "We've got to stop him before he completely destroys the village!"

They all understood and ran at Assimilate to get his attention while Miss Martian watched everything from above. The Titans managed to draw Assimilate's attention as he started throwing lava bombs at them while they dodged his attacks. Raven created a force field around herself and her friends, blocking all of the lava bombs.

Raven dropped the force field and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She fired a beam of her dark energy at Assimilate, seemingly destroying him and causing a big splash of lava. When she finished she dropped her hands and they saw that he was gone and smiled victoriously.

Beast Boy smiled as he happily said, "Sweet! We did it! That wasn't so hard."

Suddenly lava moved all by itself and reformed Assimilate's body and Raven floated down and slapped Beast Boy upside the head. Assimilate rapidly threw lava bombs at them again and they scattered to avoid them. He threw one lava bomb at Robin and missed, but the explosion knocked Robin to the ground as he passed out. Starfire became angry as she flew toward Assimilate but he threw a lava bomb at her, directly hitting her and exploding as it knocked her out of the air. Raven formed a barrier of her black energy in front of her body, but Assimilate bombarded it with lava bombs. Her shield held for a moment but soon they got through, exploding and knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Cyborg activated his left sonic cannon while Beast Boy morphed into an Ankylosaurus and stepped in front of Cyborg, giving him cover. Cyborg rose from behind Beast Boy and fired his sonic cannon, but once again it passed harmlessly through his body. Assimilate threw a single lava bomb at Beast Boy's armored back, but when it exploded it left no visible damage. Assimilate used both hands to create a big lava bomb and hurled it at the two Titans. It missed them but the explosion forced Beast Boy onto his back and knocked away Cyborg. Beast Boy changed back to his human form and Cyborg passed out as they landed by Robin, Starfire, and Raven.

Up above Miss Martian gasped in fear as Assimilate lowered his arms and walked forward, stepping out of the lava. The Titans were starting to come to but they were still too weak to fight as the android made of lava stood over them, preparing to finish them. He raised his hands and aimed both of them at the Titans, preparing to pour lava on them. Miss Martian knew what he was going to do, and so all fear left her as she narrowed her eyes and floated down. Beast Boy groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up at Assimilate and gaped his mouth in fear.

Assimilate was about to attack until he heard Miss Martian exclaim, "Hey!"

He turned to see Miss Martian floating above the volcano as she demanded, "Leave my friends alone!"

He stopped and took a few steps closer to her as he prepared to attack her instead. The other Titans came to, opened their eyes, and looked to see Miss Martian about to battle Assimilate, despite her weakness to heat. A blue aura surrounded Miss Martian's body as she increased her density, fearlessly staring at Assimilate. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he figured out what she was going to do and he looked back and forth between her and Assimilate. Just as Assimilate prepared to shoot her with lava she flew at him at blazing speed.

Beast Boy held his hand out as he cried, "Miss Martian don't!"

But it was too late, the blue aura around her body shined brightly as she flew straight into Assimilate's chest, into his lava. However with all her speed and force she was able to force Assimilate off the volcano and away from the Titans. They all watched as the two flew straight down to the jungle and crashed down, causing a massive explosion and tremor. The Titans stared in pure shock and then the five of them quickly hurried to where Miss Martian and Assimilate crashed. They arrived to find a smoky crater and they looked around but found no trace of Assimilate or Miss Martian. They all showed sad expressions as they concluded that Miss Martian had not survived. Raven pulled her hood down in respect as she closed her eyes, mourning the loss of their new friend.

Beast Boy took it the hardest as he fell to his knees and said, "She's gone."

Cyborg honored her as he sadly said, "But she saved our lives. If it weren't for her Assimilate would've destroyed us and everyone else."

Raven opened her eyes and said, "She gave her life for ours."

Robin respectfully stated, "She was a true hero."

Starfire placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and sincerely said, "Be proud Beast Boy. Miss Martian was a brave warrior, and you helped her see that in herself. You gave her the courage she needed to face her fears and protect her friends."

Beast Boy looked up at the sky as he sadly said, "I just hope she's in a better place."

They all remained silent for a moment, when suddenly a few gray globs moved on the ground of the crater. The Titans were startled as more globs gathered in front of Beast Boy and joined together. More globs joined to form a large mass which changed color and began to take shape. The strange mush then changed to completely reform Miss Martian.

She smiled as she gratefully said, "Thanks for the kind words."

The Titans were shocked and amazed as Beast Boy stood up and happily proclaimed, "Miss Martian! You're alive!"

She smiled as she rubbed the back of her head and joked, "Yeah, but I definitely don't want to do that again."

Beast Boy and Starfire both hugged Miss Martian, who was surprised but returned their hug while Robin, Cyborg, and Raven showed warm smiles.

Sometime later

The villagers were cleaning up debris and repairing the damage to their homes that Assimilate caused. Just then the Titans returned, walking out of the jungle, and all of the villagers happily cheered for their heroes. Miss Martian was surprised as she looked around and then showed a flattered smile as she waved her hand.

She kept waving her hand as she politely said, "Thank you. Really. Thank you. You're too kind. It was nothing really."

Cyborg smiled down at Miss Martian and said, "Looks like people are starting to see you for who you are, and they like it."

Miss Martian seemed a bit uncertain but continued to smile as she said, "Well I do feel like I'm finally really making a difference."

She turned around and smiled at all of them and then Robin handed her a Communicator and said, "Here. Take this. From now on you're an honorary Titan."

Miss Martian stared at the Communicator in her hand and was amazed as she said, "Wow! Really? Are you sure?"

Robin proudly said, "Absolutely! You really proved yourself out there. You were willing to risk your life to help us. We could never have done it without you. We could really use someone like you on our side. And with your powers you really do some good. You're a true hero."

Miss Martian was honored as she said, "Thanks. This really means a lot to me. But honestly I could never have done if you all hadn't believed in me, especially you Beast Boy."

She went up to Beast Boy and placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "You taught me to be proud of who I am, no matter what other people think of me. You've shown me that I don't have to hide my true self to fit in. If it weren't for you I would never have found the confidence to stand up and fight. So thank you."

Beast Boy smiled at her and made a joke as he said, "No problem. Take it from me, it's not easy being green."

Cyborg, Robin, and Raven groaned in annoyance while Miss Martian chuckled and said, "And you do make me laugh."

Beast Boy smugly turned to the others and grinned at all of them, especially Raven, and Starfire giggled happily.

Miss Martian turned to the rest of them and held up her Communicator as she said, "Well, I think I should get going now. There's still a lot of this planet that I haven't seen yet. And if you guys ever need a Martian's help, well you know who to call."

She took off and flew into the sky while the Titans happily watched her, especially Beast Boy.

Starfire stood next to Beast Boy as she said, "You have done a wonderful thing Beast Boy. You helped Miss Martian find her place in this world."

Beast Boy smiled proudly as he said, "Yeah, and I hope we see her again soon."

Starfire watched Miss Martian and confidently said, "I believe we will."

Credits

 **Author's note: I gave Miss Martian the powers of J'onn J'onzz from "Justice League" and "Justice League Unlimited" as a way to tie together the "Teen Titans" series and the DCAU. I realize this technically does not align with the DCAU storyline. The friendship between Miss Martian and Beast Boy is a nod to "Young Justice". I also chose to partially focus on the brother-sister relationship between Beast Boy and Starfire. When I thought of Miss Martian's personality I pictured her being a mix between Beast Boy and Starfire, but also a little bit like Raven. So she is strong, brave, cheerful, and responsible but has a good sense of humor, but is also a little bit mysterious and insecure. When I decided to put in the White Monster I knew I had to give him a name, so I chose "Assimilate". And I referenced him being an android and hinted at him being nanotechnology, like Amazo. Also Assimilate is not dead, we won't see him in the rest of the story but I plan to put him in future stories.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
